Meeting the snake
by bethany1991xxx
Summary: 'The untold lemon' What did Sasuke really get up to during his time away from Konoha? SasukeXOC **LEMON** **WARNING**
1. Chapter 1

I ground to a dramatic halt, without a doubt there was a snake making its way up my leg, its cold scales brushed over my beautifully sun kissed skin on a daring ascent into my short skirt. A little wiggle didn't do the trick, if anything it constricted tighter onto my upper thigh but I didn't want to spill the dish of soup I was clutching in terror.

"Move it, woman." A rude man knocked past me on his bike, some of the creamy orange liquid dribbled onto the road. I opened my mouth to shout back at him, make him feel guilty for forgetting his manners when my life was at risk when my eyes became trapped in the stare of another. My eyes didn't flutter once, I was sure of it, but suddenly he was in front of me without any visible steps having been taken.

"S-snake..on my leg." I stuttered dumbly.

He continued to stare coldly at me with two soulless orbs of black, scrutinising every inch of my being- inside and out. My skin was prickled with sweat under the heat of his invisible interrogation, no words had been exchanged but I felt that he knew everything about me from a brief dominance battle with my blue eyes, which he won of course. Everything I held I surrendered to him, a complete stranger that I was standing with in the middle of the road, torrents of abuse from busy people trying to get past our awkward two person blockade didn't even make it into our little world. I dropped the soup I had spent all morning making for my sick Grandma and followed him away from the rest of the world.

His outfit hung loosely from his Godly muscular frame, it slithered free from his body with little effort, landing in the puddle of clothing already around our feet. Our hungry eyes devoured the sight of the other's nakedness but we made no rush to claim it right away, the rest of the world didn't exist in our run down hotel room, there was only us as male and female, no past, no future.

Unlike my own body, every inch of him was toned to a dedicated level that only years of training could promise; I was slim that's all there was to it. No legs that stretched to the moon, no perfectly curved buttocks or hefty breasts. And as for my appearance, days would go by without even a splash of makeup to add some colour to my life. I was pretty enough without it, that's what the guys of the village told me anyway.

Although his face was youthful, stress and tragedy had found a permanent home amongst his features, a tortured soul. Hesitantly, he sprung my unbrushed hair from its flimsy tie and worked his fingers through every tangle until it had achieved some small level of perfection. I didn't dare to touch his, the thick black spikes of shiny hair seemed to have an authority of their own so I busied myself with exploring the mounds of hunk that I was fortunate to have under my eager fingertips. My touch burned against his already hot skin, his breathing quickened the further down I travelled but that wasn't enough for me, I wanted to hear his voice crying for more of me and only me.

His hypnotic gaze followed my every movement intently as though he was stunned, captivated until my lips parted slightly in an accidental invitation and his mouth was on mine in an instant. It wasn't a gentle or sweet kiss it was a kiss of an affection starved man, desperate and ruthless. When I refused to immediately grant his tongue access I was silently praying that he wouldn't surrender to my stubbornness, I wanted the animalistic side that I could feel him restraining to escape. He did not disappoint. With a hungry growl his tongue speared into my mouth to explore without restraint, I ground myself against him in thanks and his clutch on my bare hips tightened.

The bed wasn't close enough, we both knew that we wouldn't make it that far. We broke the kiss simultaneously and I was on the floor, half placed, half thrown. My hardened nipples took turns in his mouth and at the same time one finger expertly entered the soaking cavern between my legs leaving me writhing hopelessly against him. My cries were becoming louder and louder until I could barely recognise the noises coming from my own swollen mouth, instead of slowing to let me adjust to his technique he added another two slender digits. Seconds before I came he pressed his forehead to mine, willing me to look at him and when I managed to his eyes were twinkling with life and his face was twisting into something that resembled a satisfied smirk. I exploded onto his hand, puffing and panting like I could never catch a breath again.

My hot lips found his, my legs snaked around his waist, slotting perfectly into place like they should never not have been attached and I drew him deeper until I could feel it. Hard as a rock, the length of a python and in one thrust he was inside me. It took every ounce of self control for him not to come on entry, I was so tight and burning hot. He dug his nails into my buttocks, groaning furiously, he couldn't get enough. Just one more euphoric thrust was his limit, every muscle seemed to spasm out of control from the force of his own orgasm and his shakey body collapsed ontop of mine.

We lay in a sweaty mess of limbs until the sun disappeared and the coolness of the early evening seemed to breath a sense of normality back into the room. I hoped that Grandma hadn't gone hungry. I hoped the man, who was still settled neatly between my thighs, wasn't a murderer who liked to kill after sex.

As if sensing my thoughts he nuzzled his face deep into the safety of my neck where stress didn't exist. I snuck a glance at him again…he was attractive, without a doubt but what on earth had possessed boring, sensible me to follow a stranger back to his hotel for mind blowing sex? Oh yeah, the mind blowing sex part of course!

"I need to go…" I purposely left a pause in my sentence for him to fill with his name but for whatever reason he didn't either notice or want to.

"Me too." He sighed, trailing the length of my stomach dreamily. I waited for him to budge…and waited…and waited but he remained fixed to my body. If I was alone in the world I would have stayed and continued to have hot sweaty sex until my body dehydrated so much it turned to sand but I knew Grandma would still be waiting on that soup.

My fingers extended just enough for me to grasp my panties- success! Why had I chosen the pairs with the childish bows on them today of all days? In fact an eighteen year old shouldn't even own such a thing.

He got the hint anyway, embrassing underwear or not, and began to pull his own clothes back on. I felt his eyes on me the entire time I dressed and he was frowning like me putting clothes on instead of taking them off was wrong.

"You live in this village, right?" I nodded in response and waited curiously for him to continue.

"Don't do this with anyone else. Wait for me, ok?" He had given me a command, softly spoken but a command none the less. A subtle burn niggled between my legs, God I was so sore but ready to go again. Ok, I can do as I'm told just this time, until I see him once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those that followed and faved and to Guest for reviewing :)**

It had been two days, four hours and around thirty eight minutes(not that I was keeping count of course! ) since I'd last seen him, not since he'd last seen me though. On the first night he had watched me sleeping in my second floor apartment until morning from my neighbours roof. The second night he had only enough time to watch me shower, something he never did again unless he got to fuck me after. He would tell me about the first two nights weeks later and I would try not to laugh as he described spending the second evening alone in a constant state of arousal, tormented by the way I had thoroughly washed myself whilst clearly thinking of him.

Grandma had been pissed that I was late but a store bought tin of soup and half a cheap bottle of whine later all was forgotten and I was Granddaughter of the year again. Although she kept eyeing me very strangely and telling me stories that turned my stomach about her own past sexual encounters she didn't actually ask out right why I was red-faced, sweaty, hair a mess, eyes almost popping from my skull.

I kept myself busy at work, picked up extra shifts, stayed longer, even cleaning up after closing.

"Oh, Emiko how good of you." Fellow library staff and visitors alike would say. They had no idea why I was being so helpful. If they knew that if I allowed myself to sit my mind would wander back in time and watch myself getting fucked on the floor of a hotel repeatedly until I was soaking in my own arousal behind my desk they probaly wouldn't be praising me so much.

Rice? No. Ramen? No. I had no appetite whatsoever. After almost three days I was having cock withdrawals, if it was even a real thing. Sex had never seemed that important, my history of sexual encounters wouldn't even fill half a page.

My lunchbreaks were now filled with window shopping and avoiding anyone I knew so that I wouldn't have to explain why I look so terrible. I paused by a clothing store window and peered in at the sexy underwear modeled by some very slutty mannequins at the back of the shop. I wondered what sort of style he would preffer…

"The black ones." The voice was all too familiar, it had been playing like a catchy song in my mind for days, deep and smooth like a perfect frothy coffee. His smile was delicious, his eyes lusty but I had little time to enjoy either because he was whisking me into a deserted corner, shielding my body with his own from the lunchtime rush of annoying people. Then it hit me, we were all alone again like i wanted and I had no idea what to say to him and fuck, I didn't want to say anything at all.

I threw my trembling arms around his neck and pulled him to my waiting lips, he was just as keen and wasted no time in reacquainting his tongue with my mouth, I sucked It deep and longingly. He groaned into our unified mouths at the sensation, fisting handfuls of my dark hair as I pressed myself against his fully hardened cock. It felt amazing even through clothing, jabbing into my stomach and I wondered how long he could keep it restrained before it burst from his trousers by itself like the monster it is.

He watched me dissolving with pleasure with his powerful eyes, the possibilities of what he could do with me were endless. And he would do every single filthy thing he could think of. It was only supposed to have been a one off, a rare slip of self control but I had plagued his every thought, preventing him from training, eating, even sleeping and he wanted to make me pay for it.

He released my mouth and tilted my head gently to the side, almost lovingly. His thick, juicy tongue trailed the length of my neck unbearably slowly. I shuddered against him, nauseous with anticipation. We hadn't moved like this before. Without warning he sunk his teeth into my flesh, nibbling and sucking my bronzed skin hungrily until he reached my ear.

"Emiko." my name had never sounded so strange, so alien to me, it didn't put me at ease like the familiarity of it should have done but it excited me in a way I could never have imagined. How had he even learnt it? It didn't matter. Hearing him call out for me made me ache with desperate need to pleasure him. He needed me badly.

His breathing was loud and wild just as my own was becoming, my fingers were clawing their way through his trousers towards the sweet release we were both craving. I released his enormous member from the confines of clothing, temporarily upgrading its residency to my mouth. Finally my sense of hunger returned, now I knew exactly what I wanted to eat. I savoured its unique flavour and impressive length before gobbling it all greedily into my mouth, he gasped, he must have been as surprised as I was that it all fit.

His balls nestled perfectly into my small hands. I massaged them to the fast rythym I had found myself gliding to along his member, he groaned and pumped himself even harder into my mouth. He surrendered to lust, he couldn't hold back any more. His fingernails dug into my skull, his hips thrusted violently at me until I almost gagged on the hot seed he unleashed, it was more than a mouthful but I swallowed every last salty drop gratefully.

I was shocked. He was still harder than granite. His cock was still throbbing with an urgency, it had unfinished business.

"Turn around. Hold on." he commanded breathlessly through harsh pants, he still hadn't recovered from his orgasm, his body was trembling like a drug user that needed more of his fix. I clutched the fence behind me. Oh God. Dozens of people flocked by our alleyway every minute, we could get caught at any moment and he was pulling my smart trousers down.

"Mmm." he praising my moistness, so far he had barely touched me and yet my white panties were soaked through. I released a sharp gasp. A finger had slipped through my underwear and penetrated me, it circled my clit momentarily before retracting. I whimpered in disappointment and turned back to see why he had stopped. Had we been caught? No. The same finger was in his mouth, consuming my juices.

"Really good." I thought I heard him mumble.

I held the fence and he held my hips, suspending me in mid air, the deep penetration we could achieve in such a weird position was mind blowing and he could control everything about it. He pulled almost completely out and I braced myself. When he plunged back in he filled me completely and I released a scream so loud it left my lungs breathless.

"Yes! Oh-!" My pussy tightened around his cock like a vice, I was so close and he knew it.

"My name is Sasuke, I want you to say it as you come."

His sudden demand surprised me and I lost my grip on the fence, one of his hands shot forward to catch me but somehow I had steadied myself. In fact, with my head lower and my ass sticking up in the air I had invented an even better position! He thrusted into me vigorously. Faster, faster, harder, harder. It took all my strength to prevent him from crushing my face against the concrete floor but damn it was worth it. Pleasure surged through my veins, pulsating through me at an alarming rate until my entire body was jolting through my own orgasm. Forget saying his name, I chanted it over and over, I didn't stop screaming it until I gradually floated down from a state higher than the clouds.

Our combined orgasms spilled from my aching pussy and drizzled down my legs when I stood back up and stumbled into his waiting arms, my head was still spinning.

He handed me my trousers but not my underwear.

I held my hand out for my panties that he was stuffing into his pocket.

"What?" he was deliberately acting dumb.

I pointed to what I wanted, not at his groin surprisingly. My voice seemed very hesitant to make an appearance. The longer we stood alone together the more embarrassed I became, it felt very odd to be with him and not having sex.

"Oh, these? I think I earned them."

 **Who knew Sasuke was so kinky, eh? hehe.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know if I should keep going and any ideas you might want to see in future chapters. Thankies! XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke held my hand, his grasp was firm and authoritative, his skin soft. He lead the way to my apartment along my usual route that would pass by the library.

"I can't go this way, I'm supposed to be working...and how do you know where my place is anyway?" We paused by the large building and he guided me to the window, still grasping my hand.

"It's fine. Look inside." He replied casually, neglecting to answer my question. I peeked inside the remarkably transparent window that I had cleaned yesterday and could barely believe my eyes. There I was, a huge smile on my face, at the counter checking out books to a mob of elderly people. He seemed pleased that I was so visibly shocked when for him it was something so ordinary.

"Wh-what the…?" I couldn't stop looking at her…at me. All of the regular readers that found their second home amongst dusty old novels seemed equally fooled and how could they not be, she was my double.

There were two possible explanations- either I was going insane or he was a shinobi…how I wished I was going insane. My frown reflected in the window, it couldn't escape Sasuke's perception, he had seen such a look many times before in the mirror. Anger. Hurt. Loss.

My legs were whisked out from underneath me and he carried me like a husband would a wife, with the exuse that I'm too slow, all the way to my cosy home and over the threshold.

We sat together on the sofa like two ordinary people who hadn't hadn't sex the first time they met, more like old friends. I knew what he was going to ask me and usually I wouldn't have answered but I appreciated his direct approach, it let me know how things between us would always work- honestly.

"Why do you hate Shinobi?" It was one simple question that had so many answers, many of which had the possibility of offending him but his softened eyes encouraged me to tell the truth.

"They only bring trouble to the village, that's why it's in such a state. You've seen it, right? But it used to be a lovely, thriving village. Everyone works hard to rebuild the things they destroy but another group will come through again and wreck everything." Because Udon village sits on the border between the sound and fire countries renegade ninja, missing-nin, often pass through. Some for supplies or a place to rest, others for trouble. Sasuke was without a forehead protector just like them.

Sasuke nodded, to confirm that he had been listening but there were no sympathetic words or condolences for the people we had lost because of his kind. Instead he poured himself a glass of water from my bright pink pitcher on the coffee table, took a sip, handed the rest to me and said matter of factly, "It won't happen anymore." And I took his word for it and his drink.

Before my own questioning began be repositioned me onto his lap so that I was loosely straddling him, maybe it would help to keep his interest in any conversations he didn't really want to have.

"Can you tell me what that…umm…me was? Not that I don't appreciate a paid day off by the way." I grinned at him but he didn't return my toothy smile, he was mesmerised with my twinkling eyes. He had discovered a kindness in them that reminded him of the same unconditional love that his mother had given him every single day when he was a child. They were only very distant memories now.

"It's simple Ninjutsu, just like that snake on your leg the other day." His hand mimicked the trail the serpent had taken, squeezing my thigh and trailing my the tender inside of my leg towards my concealed warmth. I squirmed at his ticklish touch and giggled, he had scared me so badly with that little trick! Why had he done it? Had there been anyone else that he'd touched with his snake?

He caught the uncertainty lingering in my eyes, our whirlwind of passion had cooled to a gentle breeze long enough to make us both realise the awkwardness in the room, especially coming from Sasuke. He didn't want a relationship, just a little stress relief from training all day long but here he was clutching hold of me, a girl he didn't know, reluctant to let go. It was the same for me, he made everything else in my life seem pointless like I had been drifting aimlessly through up until meeting him, I had no intention of letting such an addictive passion I hadn't experienced before slip away. I was ready to devote myself to him as long as I knew exactly who I was going to be living for.

"Sasuke?" he was in my arms and yet he seemed so far away, his eyes were so distant. I wondered who or what he was looking back on, he had turned his back on something important, something that he didn't want to share. I had to respect that, we all have painful things in our past that hurt too badly to talk about.

"C'mon, interrogation's over." He got up and followed me to my bed obediently. Every inch of him was so cold, I let it overcome me- it froze my body, my bones, even the blood in my veins until we were entwined within the darkness that constantly surrounded him. It was only then that I could see how alone he had been living, floating in an eternal abyss of black.

He clutched me so tightly that his nails dug into my skin, he had discovered a way to appease the loneliness- me. Life burst back into his eyes and in the same moment he pressed me against my bed- our bed, stretching his body over mine. He rested his forehead on mine staring deeply into my eyes, he knew that nobody could ever understand his brokenness and flaws or the road of darkness he had chosen to walk down but he could see that I was willing to hold his hand through it.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm from Konoha and I'm the survivor of the Uchiha clan, massacred by my brother- the man I'm training to kill. I can't promise you anything. I don't want a relationship. This is… just is what it is...Ok?" His words were harsh but his touch was tender, his fingers caressed my cheek whilst he spoke almost affectionately.

"Fine by me." I agreed decisively. He didn't have to tell me anything but he had chosen to which meant something at least. Then a thought suddenly popped into mind, my body tensing underneath him was irritating, it would make what he had in mind next a little difficult.

"What?" he sighed, his fingers now delicately tracing the love bites that he had marked me with earlier, it made him feel proud that the rest of the world would be able to see that I belonged to him even when he wasn't around.

"Am I the only one?" He looked at me like I had just asked the most stupid question in the world.

"Obviously. My first and last." I stared at him in disbelief, of course I understood the words but they were making no sense. He had been a virgin? With the way I, a complete stranger, had melted so easily infront of him it didn't seem possible. And his skills- he was like a sex master!

My silence didn't faze him, he was already undoing the last button on my shirt and kissing the bare flesh it had revealed.

 **Anthologylover- We all love a kinky Sasuke! ;) Thanks for reading! x**

 **Ruby720- He does like her deep down but he won't admit it because he wants to focus on avenging his clan. Next chapter there will be a date ;) Thanks for reading! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Toxic click- There is a plot, it's just a sexy plot :D Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **Ruby720- Hope this chap explained why he's so good and they got their long over due date! ;)**

 **Bella-swan11- Thanks for your comments and for reading :)**

After two weeks of longing Sasuke finally returned. However it wasn't quite the romantic reconciliation I had hoped for, he chose to abduct me from my bed at four o'clock in the morning. Why? To show me a big target that he'd drawn on a tree in a forest half a mile from my village.

"You said the other day that you'd like to practice with my kunai..." he stated in answer to my blank look. The sun hadn't even risen yet, the deserted forest had a bitter chill. Goosebumps covered both of my legs that were protruding through a pair of tiny shorts I hadn't worn in years and my hardened nipples were poking against the skimpy fabric of a tank top, they felt sharper than any kunai. The outfit left alot to be desired but at least Sasuke had remembered to grab some clothes at the same time he snatched me...even if there was no underwear.

"But why now?" I wrapped my arms around myself, covering my freezing cold breasts. He shrugged but I knew there must be a reason.

The reason he had been kept away so long was because Orochimaru had taken him to test his strength on a group that opposed the former legendary sannin's rule. After a two week man hunt thirty skilled shinobi had fallen at Sasuke's feet within minutes, among them was a woman. Her eyes were still open but she was quite dead, her face still bore the same twisted look of horror she had made when his shuriken had sliced open the main artery in her neck. He had stood over her bloodied corpse for a while until it struck him why he felt remorseful, her eyes were the same icy blue as mine.

"I know I told you that finding a woman to provide you with some sexual relief would help with training but it's too late for that one, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru had laughed, he had no idea that Sasuke had actually taken his advice already.

"Because you're weak. I thought you wanted to know how to defend yourself, if not it doesn't bother me." he replied coldly, forcing my arms back down so that he could thumb my erect nipples. I found it easier every time we were together to see through his bullshit, if he didn't care he would have jumped into bed with me instead this morning.

"Ok. I'm sorry, I'm just grumpy because I'm cold." His tense features loosened into a small approving smile.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up aft-" As he pulled a kunai from his holster a small book fell out and hit the floor with a little thump. There was a couple kissing on the bright front cover which I didn't recognise but the name sounded familiar. 'Come, Come, Paradise.' I noticed a heat rising in his face, something I only usually saw when we were intimate, I was so intrigued that I practically tackled the book before he could hide it.

He was visibly embarrassed as I flicked through the explicit pages, each one dirtier than the last. The source of his sexual expertise was becoming clear. Suddenly something caught my eye and I paused midway through.

"I've seen this before!" I waved the double page picture triumphantly infront of his face, grinning from ear to ear. The faces were different but I could have easily mistaken it for us in the alleyway entwined in the imaginative position I thought he had concocted not long ago. He thrust the kunai into my hand and snatched his dirty book back, burying it in the depths of his holster.

"Just throw it." He commanded, avoiding eye contact with me at all costs. But I wasn't finished. My two lonely weeks weren't spent just lying in bed pining after him, after work all of my spare time was divided between Grandma and researching The Uchiha Clan. There was almost nothing written about them, but amongst the oldest dustiest books in the library was a couple of pages describing the founding of the clan and their bloodline the sharingun.

Summoning all my might I launched the blade at the tree, it soared on a direct path to the target's centre but I didn't have the strength in me to pierce the solid bark. The small impact at least disturbed the nature around us, several birds flew into the air fearing their home was under attack by the world's worst ninja, their flapping wings almost disguised a strange noise I didn't quite recognise. When I realised the source it became crystal clear- Sasuke was laughing! Sure he was mocking my nonexistent talent but it was too adorable for me to be mad about. I smiled at his well earned arrogance, the little piece of information I had withheld for weeks was ready to spring off my tongue as a witty insight.

"Hey, it's hardly surprising that I'm nowhere near as good as you. I haven't got the Sharingun to learn these things instantly or to copy an almost impossible maneuver for a beginner from a sexy book like a pro." The laughing stopped and the silence that followed was painful. He was analysing me, how much did I know? Was I really to be trusted? I could see all sorts of questions written all over his face that he wouldn't ask me. Instead he beckoned me to him, there was always a way to tell if someone meant him harm, it was a fear that they carried their eyes. With my chin between his finger and calloused thumb he tilted my face up towards him, the first orange threads unravelling from the waking sun rolled across my face illuminating my cold blue orbs into a vibrant aqua. There was no dishonesty or fear there, I had nothing to hide.

In one swift swoop I was in the air, pressed against him with my feet dangling uselessly above solid ground. He isn't even inside me yet and already his body is trembling against mine. There wasn't an inch between us, as he spoke his breath tickled my face and his eyes turned a sexy crimson,

"I'll show you what this Sharingun can do, Emi."

Suddenly my entire body felt detatched from me, I had no control at all over my moving hand, It ghosted over Sasuke's body until finally finding an interesting place to land. I felt my fingers wriggle around in the warmth of his loose trousers until his semi-erect cock was in the palm of my hand without my consent. I should have been outraged that he had trodden all over my will power like it was nothing on his way to control my mind, that against him I was powerless but in fact...it was really exciting. They didn't mention that it the book I read! He took possession of my mouth with his own at the same time as the hand that no longer belonged to my fondled him into a glorious stiffness. I couldn't break our intense eye contact even if I tried, I was completely under his spell and loving every second.

All of a sudden a darkness overcame my eyes, the Sharingun I had been so mesmerised by faded along with my entire surroundings and my head drooped onto Sasuke's shoulder, my body numb.

When I came too his handsome face was hovering over mine etched with concern, he looked almost like a frightened child that had broken something precious by mistake.

"You ok now?" he asked softly as though a louder voice might shatter me, to him I was so very fragile.

"What happened?" We were laying on a blanket of lucious green grass beneath the midday sun, it was trickling through a few small gaps between the leaves in the trees above us. He was glowing and so was I. Before daring to answer he placed a kiss on my parted lips gently, sucking on my lower lip slowly.

"You've never experienced a Genjustu before, I guess your body can't handle it.…sorry." The last word was barely audible but I didn't make him repeat it, for a man as proud as him an apology didn't come twice.

I slid my yakitori between Sasuke's lips, he pulled a piece of chicken off expertly with his teeth and began to chew.

"I thought you weren't hungry!" I teased.

The restaurant he'd chosen was snug to say the least, apart from us there were three young couples tucked into little boothes aswell. One chef and one waitress were hovering in the kitchen, the waitress still hadn't taken her eyes of Sasuke- my Sasuke. I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes when he made me order his tea for him.

"I'm not hungry but after you put it in that lovely mouth of yours I couldn't resist."


	5. Chapter 5

**Arianna le fey- Thank you! So glad you're enjoying, I've thought about writing another. Did you have any ideas who you might want the next one to be about?**

 **Bella-swan11- As usual your comments have given me lots to think about, I think you'll be able to see that in this chapter, thank you for continuing to read and review!**

"Sasuke!" I protested in a harsh whisper. He had invited himself into my side of the booth, groping my bare thighs and running kisses up my neck that were so electric each one made me jolt.

"What?" he just shrugged, clearly disinterested in listening to me talk. Our cups had been emptied for a while, my food long since eaten by us both. I couldn't imagine eating normally again, exchanging tender pieces of chicken through even juicer kisses and licking sauce from each others fingers and lips had aroused me just as much as it had him. Naughty fingers had slipped into the leg of my shorts to explore my wetness under the table and I was struggling to control myself. I didn't dare to look but I felt sure the burn of disapproving eyes would be upon us, that should have been enough to stop myself but the circular movements surrounding my clit erased any shame I had. I didn't care who was looking. I pulled him against me, clinging desperately into the back of his shirt.

"Sa-su-ke." I panted into his ear, my neediness was feeding his arousal.

"I can't wait. I have to fuck you now." he too was breathless, trembling against me and he didn't care how needy he sounded.

Without bothering to unzip he ripped the shorts from my bare ass and flung them over his shoulder. Spreading my legs his eyes widened at the site of my swollen pussy overflowing with juices from his own handiwork, I was on the edge and powerless to stop him now. His head disappeared between my legs. Somehow I managed to glance over his shoulder and even more amazingly I was able to register in my lust fueled haze that everyone had gone about their business like we weren't even there. When did he place a genjutsu?

His amazing hot tongue drilled its way to my core, tasting and sucking every inch of me. For the first time I clawed at his hair, feeling the softness of thick black spikes between my fingers as his technique switched. Long sensual lashes of his juicy tongue ran over my clit, I writhed against him as the pressure he was building threatened to reach climax but with one hand he pushed my hips back down to the bench with to restrain me with a firm hold so I had to experience my own orgasm his way. It was mind blowing. I had no control over the pleasure cascading from me, he didn't allow me to hold back at all, he wanted to consume me, every delicious drop.

I was still recovering when he thrust himself inside me, he slipped inside so easily and I enveloped his pulsating cock inside me. He was so huge I could almost feel it in my stomach. I tightened purposely around him, my slick walls of moistness were smothering his hardness and he released a deep moan, shuddering violently against me. He really liked it, he liked it deeper, tighter.

His smirk said it all, my legs on his shoulders was a great idea. I cried out as he nailed me against the bench, hammering into me repeatedly with brute force from above. His blood was pumping fiercely through his veins setting his entire body on fire, i pushed my hips upward to meet every determined thrust until he couldn't take it any longer. His seed flooded into me, thick and hot and he collapsed onto me breathing hard against my shoulder.

"Emi." he panted, placing kisses on my skin that was damp from sweat. I wrapped my arms around his amazing body…I didn't know if I could do it this time, i didn't want to let him go again.

I was fairly fit, walking a mile had never been a problem before but this time my legs were already aching. The village seemed such a long way off when all I wanted was to cuddle up with Sasuke and sleep, not just for one night but every single night. What I had been happy to agree to before was becoming quite difficult, I knew that I shouldn't be enjoying holding him as much as the sex, it was wasn't what we agreed.

"Hey?" We were nearly back and so far he hadn't said a word.

"What?" he paused and waited for me to cover the short distance he had put between us.

"That didn't count as a date you know…" I didn't think for a minute that he had even intended it to be a date, I was just after a reaction to confirm it.

He shot me a strange look that I couldn't quite read, like he was unsure what I wanted to gain from this conversation.

"You can't have sex on a first date." I stated, my finger pointing accusingly at the culprit between his legs. There was still no recognition in his face, was I speaking a different language?

"You…" he began slowly, taking his time to make sure that the right words slotted into the correct places just like the sentence he had formulated in his head.

"You wanted a date…and now you're pissed because I fucked you in a restaurant?" Hardly a sensitive approach but at least he understood what I was trying to say.

"I didn't want a date." I laughed sarcastically at his perfectly true answer. There was no way I could admit to my 'casual partner' that I wanted to spend time together like a normal couple. The silence felt like another person standing between us, just quietly observing the blatant issues in our unsual relationship. It was so awkward. I had to fill the chasm that I had opened with careless words with something, anything. But before I could move he shifted first pulling me against his chest, he wrapped his arms around my small waist possessively and the muscely body that was so familiar to me felt different, the way Sasuke held me this time was almost like a loving embrace. When he pressed his mouth to mine it was almost magical how softly his lips were caressing mine, his eyes wide open and swirling with emotion. His hands slid down to my hands and he slipped his fingers between each of mine. We stood unmoving for a while as if we were frozen in a perfect moment in time that we never wanted to let tick by.

We parted ways at my front door, it was a frosty goodbye to say the least. He told me to take care of myself and I just nodded. I didn't want to open my mouth incase the secret I had just realised I'd been harbouring escaped. I was in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

At least the library's greatest mystery had been solved, the missing book no one could account for could finally be marked as stolen. Come, come paradise hadn't been lent out and its disappearance was not due to 'staff error'. Head librarian Chiyo always said 'Staff error' but she always looked at me in the meetings. Ok, seventy percent of the time it was most likely me but not this time! I just happened to be associated with the man who had the book. Not that I told them that, my story was along the lines of perverted guys in the bar bragging about being book thieves.

"What are doing after work today, Emiko?" Miyu, a bubbly coworker shuffled over to my desk. She was roughly my age but alot prettier and really popular, I hated her.

"Spending the evening with my Grandma, how about you?" I asked politely through gritted teeth. I knew what was coming.

"It's friday, duh! I'm heading to the bar to hunk hunt, like we used to do together before you got all weird. Hope you have fun with your Grandma though." She had been saying the same thing for months now, starting around the time I met Sasuke. I'd stopped going out with my friends at all, in fact I'd stopped alot of things, like eating regular meals and sleeping during the night.

Miyu must have caught the hesitation In my eyes because she added, "Why don't you come with me? I don't know what's going on with you but I think it'll cheer you up." God, it sounded fun. Just for one night getting drunk, dancing and being hit on by guys instead of sitting alone wondering if Sasuke was alright and if he was coming back….

"No thanks." I huffed.

At Grandma's life was no easier. She was halfway through a third bottle of wine when I got there and stumbling around the dining room trying to set the table. I kicked of my shoes, tied back my hair and wrestled the china plates from her scarily strong hands.

"I'll do it, ok? Just sit down." For other people it was probaly strange to have an alcoholic grandmother but since my parents died during a violent ninja raid over ten years ago it was normal life. She nodded and returned to her shabby red chair, a piece of furniture I'm sure was older than her, with a defeated look appearing between her wrinkles.

"Emiko, love, set three places, please." I opened my mouth to question the extra place but she took my hand in hers and clasped it tightly. Affection wasn't something she showed usually even when she was drunk.

"Don't ask…just trust me." I had no reason not to, an eighty year old woman couldn't be up to anything to devious anyway could she? I shrugged throwing a blanket around her shoulders, If I was going to have a challenging night I should follow her example!

In less than an hour three plates of creamy mushroom pasta were steaming on the table and I was pretty drunk. Who said drowning your sorrows with alcohol didn't work? My lovely buzz had kept Sasuke from forcing his way back into my head and my aching heart.

Right on time for dinner there was a determined knock on the door that didn't stop until I opened it, my mouth dropped open for a man, a big mistake that I knew very well, he bent down to kiss me on the lips without even saying hello. He was tall with long flowing hair that draped down the back of his suit like a silky yellow curtain, a narrowed pair of grey eyes sat above a long pointy nose staring intently at my scowling mouth. At last he got the message, no I wasn't going to let him put his mouth anywhere near mine.

"How I've missed you,Emiko" Shinji grinned menacingly. He marched straight past me and made himself at home on the set I'd unknowingly laid for him.

"Oh, Ueda-san, I'm so pleased you could make it." Grandma topped up her own wine glass, aswell as his, conveniently missing mine. She must have known that I would have thrown It at him.

"What can I say? I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see the woman who has ignored me for the last nine months." he replied smugly, making a lunge for my thigh under the table. My chair practically scooted out of the room. We had dated for less than a month before I found him and his cronies beating one of the workers from the rice field that he owned in our village, because of arthritis the poor guy wasn't filling the rice orders ln time. Ueda Shinji was a snooty, rich asshole that didn't know anything other than the missionary position.

"Emiko, don't be so rude to Ueda-san!" Her scold wasn't meaningful and her yellowing eyes were full of guilt. She looked between me and Shinji quickly and unfortunately for her that gave her evil plot away.

"You're trying to marry me off to him?!" She was always commenting that the village held nothing for me, that I should move away to a big city and then maybe I wouldn't look so depressed all the time. Shinji lived in such a city, in a big house all by himself during the day, surrounded by bar skanks like Miyu at night.

She stood unsteadily from her chair, "It's for your own good." she slid the chair back under the table neatly and left the room.

"Aww, I'm not that bad. I'm willing to give you another chance after all. Your Grandma practically begged me to take you off her hands. " Shinji's hurt look didn't fool me and neither did the ring he was brandishing. To be fair it was a huge diamond looking up at me from the blue velvet box, it captured the light amazingly well and cast its own rainbow onto the wall.

"No thank you." I refused the jewel through gritted teeth. If only it was Sasuke standing in front of me asking to spend our lives together, I would never say no to him, so far I hadn't! I couldn't imagine that Sasuke would be too bothered if I said no but Shinji on the other hand took my rejection as a personal insult, he wasn't used to being told no. Before I could react to the purple veins bulging on his steamy red face I was being pinned against the wall, his creepy long fingers curled around my neck.

"It's not a choice, you're coming back with me. I told you I loved you and you dumped me, ignored me, labeled me as a bad guy because I taught one of my workers a lesson. Now you can spend the rest of my life making it up to me." Me shaking my head was only making him angrier but I couldn't stop, I didn't want to go, I had to wait for Sasuke like I was supposed to. I gasped for air like a fish out of water but his grip was so tight I couldn't fill my lungs. Those evil grey eyes trailed down my trembling body, his fingers followed the same path.

"S-stop…" I croaked trying to push him away. Grandma must have heard my tiny cry because she came hurtling back into the room, cane in hand, battering him until his hold loosened and I fell to the floor. In the blink of an eye his rowdy gang of men, that had been waiting for their boss somewhere in the village, burst into the house screaming.

"Boss! Some asshole's attacking us! Three of the guys are already dead!" Shinji threw me over his shoulder, pushed my frail Grandma aside and made his way to the door before breaking into a sprint. I watched my old home disappear from on top of his shoulder, I didn't know what exactly was going on but we started to move faster away from his men that he'd left behind, their blood spraying into the moonlit sky was the last thing I could see in my village before we cleared the border into fire country.

But the pursuit wasn't over, someone was still hot on our trail.

"Boss, leave the girl. Killing her will give us more time to escape." I prayed that my ex boyfriend would listen to his subordinates words and just leave me to die. We ground to a halt. I looked into the looming darkness behind but there was no one. Why had they stopped?

"Who are you?!" Shinji bellowed, slamming his fist into my back in a fit of rage. The pursuer had caught up but I couldn't see who it was, I waited as anxiously as his victims for a reply.

"Never mind that. Put her down." I recognised the voice instantly, the tears I had been holding back suddenly sprung from my eyes. He had come for me.

 **Shiny gold star if you can guess who it is! :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Toxic click- both Sakura and Karin will be making an appearance! :)**

 **Bella-swan11- Thanks again for brilliant suggestions! :)**

 **Mswan0117- Updated as fast as I could! hehe :)**

 **(Gold star for the guest who guessed correctly ;) )**

"I'll say it once more then." Sasuke sighed, he hated repeating himself, especially to idiots.

"Put her down on the ground, then all of you except the one carrying her can go." Sasuke pointed at Shinji and the threat worked because I could feel him shaking under my stomach.

"What could a missing-nin like you possibly want with a whore like her?" I booted him as hard as I could in his stomach, he had no right to talk about me like that! He lurched forward clutching his abdomen, dropping me head first to the floor.

In a flash Sasuke scooped me into his arms and put a good distance between us and my ex boyfriend.

"Sasuke…" I gasped running my fingers over his face, I wanted to make sure that it was really him, I still couldn't believe he was here…holding me, saving me.

"Are you alright, Emi?" he nuzzled his face against mine, refreshing himself with my scent and the heat of my body. The sensible thing to do was to deal with the enemies before tending to each other but lust leaves no time for others. He crashed his lips against mine, our fiery breaths mingled together in a kiss so passionate I forgot the rest of the world. Even though we'd kissed so many times before it felt like the first, it was so different because it wasn't just electricity surging between between our hungry lips but feelings of love were passing through aswell.

The five man audience each drew a knife. Sasuke sighed into my mouth and unstuck himself from my sweaty body. He was up in an instant, I shouldn't have been surprised, he was always 'up' quick when I was around.

"Look away." He told me. I turned my head to the side, the heat from a hundred fires licked at the back of my neck. The huge fireball Sasuke had created pulverised his enemies into steaming piles of ash but it was the few seconds it took for them to burn that he didn't want me to see.

"Is it over? Are they..?" Sasuke pulled me to my feet, there was a patronising smile on his face that I didn't appreciate.

"Definitely dead." For him it was nothing, for me it was traumatic. I was just a normal person. He attempted to put his arm around me but I pushed past him and lunged into the closest bush vomiting violently ontop of a family of ants. Even after drowning the bugs in a gut full of pasta and wine the putrid smell of old barbecue was still making me nauseous. Then my supportive saviour started to laugh.

"I'm glad you're enjoying seeing me suffer!" I shouted from the safety of the bush. He handed me a cannister of water that he carried with him from time to time. I rinsed out my mouth, washed my face and took a greedy guzzle.

"It's not that!" he continued to chuckle, pulling me against him despite me having just thrown up.

"Then what?" I pouted.

"I just thought, 'maybe she's pregnant'." If I wasn't pale before I definitely was now! The idea should have terrified him not made him smile.

"I can't be. I take a tablet every day to prevent it so-."

"You could be."he cut me off and crouched in front of me hugging my stomach to his lips. I loved the sweeter side he was showing me, the moment was almost too beautiful to be real. I pushed my fingers into his hair, grinding my nails gently against his scalp until he groaned sensually with each movement.

"Is that what you want?" I dared to ask. My voice was so quiet I couldn't hear it over the loud thudding of my heartbeat. A couple of hours ago I was wondering if we were finished and now here we were discussing having a child.

His clutch tightened on me, like he was afraid to lose me. "I want you."

Back at my place I was still reeling from another shock. We weren't having sex. Like a possessive child with his favourite toy he refused to let me go.

For the third time I asked him what was wrong and finally he replied.

"I decided last time I left you not to come back." He admitted, his clothed body tensing against mine. If he wasn't wrapped around me I think I probaly would have walked out. The last time words had hit me so hard it was Grandma telling me my parents were dead. I had a dozen questions to ask but I couldn't find my voice to ask them. The most important one was burning on the tip of my tongue, what the hell was he doing here then?

"I knew what you wanted to tell me, what you were thinking when we kissed on the way back from the restaurant. You know that I can't reciprocate-" He knew that I loved him and yet he was still willing to walk away?

"How did you know?" I interrupted him abruptly. There was only one way that he could have known what I was feeling- he must have felt it too.

"Wh-what do you mean…?" he quickly untied his limbs from mine and moved to the window, keeping his emotive eyes away from my sight. He'd left ash on my bed sheets, it should have annoyed me but it didn't, I just wanted him back next to me telling me the three words I hadn't before imagined I would want him to say.

"Tell me how you knew. And don't pretend it was some ninja skill." I perched on the end of our bed on the patchwork blanket my mother had made when I was little. For me this was a make or break moment, his constant mixed signals were taking their toll on my sanity and every time he left me behind my heart broke a little more. I had to save what was left of it.

He moved for the door. I watched through steamy eyes as he threatened to exit my life forever without an explanation for what went wrong. Perfectly shaped salty tears ran over my damp cheeks, I was powerless to stop him physically. The only thing I could do was utter his name one final time.

"Sasuke…don't go…"

 **Will Sasuke stay and admit how he feels or will he walk away? (Another gold star up for grabs :p)**


	8. Chapter 8

He froze, his hand stuck to the door handle. Leaving was supposed to be easy, his life would return to what it was before he met me- avenging his family, nothing more. That was his purpose in life, wasn't it?

But my choked sobs were shredding his resolve to abandon me, every whimper felt like a blade in his gut. He felt pained by causing me anguish and most of all he was ashamed. From the depths of his heart a conversation he had once had with his mother echoed to him alone,

"Don't walk away from me, young man!" Even when scolding his mother's voice was gentle.

"Why? You're just a girl." In the Uchiha clan men were superior over the women, respect was hard to gain for any female.

"Actually I'm not. I'm your mother and it's my responsibility to make sure that you treat women nicely. Listen to me, Sasuke, if this is the only thing you remember me ever telling you- Love is the most important thing in the world." His mother was deadly serious but Sasuke remembered his young self not being convinced.

"Even more than ninjutsu?" he scoffed.

"Ninjutsu won't love you, bare your children or care for you until you're old like Grandpa. So, never turn your back on a lady." she grinned, planting a kiss onto his forehead.

It had taken years but finally he understood those wise words his mother had blessed him with. With softened eyes he released the door. No. He wasn't going anywhere.

He collapsed into my open arms, the weight of his body taking mine down with it. Our foreheads are against each other, our bodies connected, our eyes locked. I could feel his heart beat thumping against my chest but he seemed very calm, calmer than I've ever seen him. One of his hands broke the perfect fit of our hands to lace through my hair, the dim room made each strand that curled around his finger seem to match the deep black of his own hair. Brown highlights achieved nothing in the darkness.

He ran his tongue over my dry lips until they were moist, he didn't want anything to prevent my crucial answer.

"Emi…tell me please." I knew exactly what he meant, say what should have been said last time we were together. I was anxious to finally break what we had agreed at the beginning but it was time, his eyes were wide and begging me not to hurt him in his vulnerable state.

The words swelled in my soul, soaking up every ounce of emotion and with a deep breath I spoke the three words that would tie us together for all eternity.

"I love you."

He stared at me, stunned by the sudden rush of love filling the void in his heart. It was possible, he was realising, to be happy and content in a 'normal' life with me. His eyes sparkled beautifully with life, I couldn't resist tracing their outlines with my finger. He was perfect. I continued the trail over his cheeks to the suttle curve of his strong jaw and across his lips. He placed small kisses on each fingertip and one on my lips. It was slow at first because we had all the time in the world as a young couple in love and then impatiently. He was eager to consume everything I was offering him, my soul, my heart and of course my body.

In a matter of seconds I was stripped bare and his clothes landed ontop of mine, in a pile still stinking of smoke. He released a deep growl and then he was ontop of me, pinning me against the bed with the sculpted perfection of his muscles.

"Tell me again." he commanded, sinking his teeth into the sensitive spot on my neck.

"I love you!" I screamed out and he pushed himself inside of me. We began to move slowly together as two people in love who had already found their perfect rhythm. I trailed my nails down his bare back, inciting a shudder that vibrated even inside of me. With each sensual thrust he released a decisive grunt, his eyes would crinkle with determination in his efforts to strike my core with such precision that I repeated those cherished words over and over again. Without breaking our eye contact he spilled his seed against my soaking walls and collapsed ontop of me, leaving his semi erect member still inside me.

"If there's a way for us to be together I swear I'll make it happen." he promised, trickling the sweetest kisses over my breasts.

"Why, Sasuke?"

He looked up at me defiantly, pouting his gorgeous lips, so I tightened myself around his hot thickness still trapped inside my pussy, he involuntarily bashed his hips against mine driving his hardening cock deeper, his libido surging out of control again. But I wouldn't respond any further until he did. I needed to hear him say it and he was at my mercy until he did.

"Fuck! You drive me crazy!" He attempted to draw me into another heated kiss but I kept my lips sealed.

"Do you love me?" I insisted.

He rolled off me in a huff, extracting himself from my juicy depths made us two separate people again. We both shivered. Being connected had been so warm.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't, now come over here and touch me until I fall asleep." I smiled, that was good enough.

 **So yes Sasuke stayed Yay! Plus he admitted he loves her, even if it wasn't the most romantic I love you :D**

 **Thanks for reading! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

What a weird sight to wake up to! I lay motionless in bed watching my boyfriend popping my contraceptive pills one by one from their protective foil and dropping them into the kitchen sink.

"What are you doing?" I groaned, rubbing sleep away from my groggy eyes. Usually I don't mind when he wakes me up but that's because it's normally his hard cock digging into my back that does it!

He glanced over at me quickly and continued his strange little job.

"You don't need these anymore." he breezed, a proud smile shining brighter than the rising sun streaming through the curtains we had forgotten to close. The village was loud and bustling outside, I bet nobody else had started their day like this. I shrugged. It was too early to argue, it was too early for me to even comprehend exactly what was going on. I pulled on my robe and plodded into the bathroom debating whether or not to get ready for work, if Sasuke was going to stick around he wouldn't want me gone for half the day.

A barrage of knocks sent me hurtling back into the room, yesterday's nightmare wasn't over! Sasuke wasn't impressed by my cowardly behaviour, to him it was simple- bad guys dead, move on.

"Would you like me to get that?" he sighed.

"What if it's Shinji or his men?" I knew it was ridiculous but I had images of angry skeletons on the other side of the door running through my head.

"Don't you remember what happened? You know, right before you puked everywhere?" I hopped off his lap defiantly. I was the girlfriend of a ninja, I had to be brave…or at least pretend to be!

Before I chickened out I clicked the lock and flung the door open, peering from behind the door I was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar little old woman snarling up at me.

"Oh, Grandma-"

"I though you were dead and you've been lazing around in bed all this time?!" Heavy black bags stretched her bloodshot eyes into a look of pure horror. She must not have slept all night. I had totally forgotten!

"Grandma I-"

"Don't try to…make…exuses….wow." Her jaw practically dropped open, her eyes popped out of her head. She had spotted Sasuke perched on our messy bed, topless and reading a book. I tried to invite her in but she was frozen solid by Sasuke's sexiness. So I did what any rational person would do and left her in the open doorway to recover.

"Sasuke, please put a top on before you kill my Grandmother." I giggled, putting the kettle on to boil. He chuckled, flicking through another intriguing page. I made three cups of tea and sat them between us on the coffee table. Grandma shuffled over and collapsed into the sofa, looking excitedly between Sasuke and me. A half naked guy on my bed needed no explanation but last night did.

"Why did you do that to me?" My strained voice reflected my inner conflict, I wanted to prevent her from hearing the resentment I felt because she was old and I loved her but my anger ran deep. I had been hurt beyond words at how easily she had handed me over to that lunatic when I had spent years cooking for her, caring and cleaning up her sick after regular binges.

The tea was far too hot but she picked it up and took a big throat scalding sip with pursed lips.

"I don't want you wasting your life in this tiny village to look after me. A life with Shinji wouldn't have been great but it would have been better than rotting away here, slowly making your way through the men of the village." I felt my face flush a raw lobster red, a brave sideways glance showed Sasuke's eyebrows were raised but otherwise expressionless. I dreaded to think about the kind of thoughts filling his mind.

Grandma must have noticed because she made a useless attempt to take it back.

"That was an over exaggeration, really! There's only been enough men to half fill a room!" Oh, why had I opened the door?

"A pretty big room by the sound of it." I couldn't sink low enough into the sofa to escape Sasuke's little comment, he didn't sound serious but it was still humiliating. He reached out and claimed my exposed upper thigh the robe hadn't quite covered, a reassurance I really needed and Grandma handed me my tea.

"I'm so sorry. I thought it was for the best…I didn't realise what a monster he was. It was him, one of the dead, wasn't it?" Tears welled in her eyes, last night had been traumatic for her too, she had led a crowd of villagers after me, following a horrifying trail of bodies leading to unrecognisable charred remains that she had no way to tell didn't belong to me. I nodded solemnly. I hated the guy but I certainly didn't take pleasure in his death. Besides, I didn't know of Sasuke would want to take credit for all of the people he had killed for my sake, we hadn't even spoken about it yet.

"It must have been those Sound Ninja that have been hanging around the village recently. I didn't want them around at first but thank God they were here or you might…" I moved to comfort my sobbing Grandma but Sasuke tightened his hold on my leg.

"Actually, they were the second group of Sound Nin I'd placed here. Someone killed the first lot off which is why, luckily, I was here last night. Emi's ex-gangster boyfriend was behind it." He made no secret that he was pissed. Elderly or not, anyone that put me in danger infuriated him. She didn't notice though, she was laughing.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would actually let someone call you by the nickname your father used to call you! Especially a ninja!" Emi was my father's name for me and after he died I wouldn't let anyone else use it…until Sasuke. He was special, after all.

"But Grandma, how did you know that Sasuke is a ninja?" I cocked a suspicious eyebrow. We certainly hadn't mentioned his profession.

She pointed to the messy bedroom floor, littered with underwear, dirty clothes and ninja tools. Recalling last night's episodes of passion I remembered that it was me that had flung Sasuke's holster across the room, I hadn't even noticed the sharp projectiles on the floor this morning.

Now that she knew she was guaranteed not to approve. Would it even matter to me? If it was any other man in the world I think it would have meant the end of our relationship but not with Sasuke. I'd preffer to be shunned by everyone else rather than give him up.

I watched her struggle to her feet. She could leave. Sasuke was all I needed. But she didn't hobble towards the door, she waddled towards us like a drunk penguin and when she was close enough she put her arms around Sasuke, giving him an emotional hug. Since the murder of my parents she had hated all ninja but he had saved my life, a life she had put in danger and I was happy, she could tell, blissfully happy. She had nothing but gratitude for such a man.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart for saving Emiko."


	10. Chapter 10

**Maloney- Hey, thanks for an aawesome review. Most of the things you mentioned were ideas I've already considered but haven't decided which way to go with it. I definitely want to have Sakura meet Emi when she's pregnant. Drama! :D**

 **Guest- this chapter is for you. It was hard to write because I wanted curse seal sasuke to be totally different. Hope you approve of how I've written it. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

 **Misora Asuka- Thankyou! :D**

 **Toxic click- Hope your still enjoying :D**

 **Arianna le fay- Here ya go, enjoy :D**

 **This chapter is pretty saucy and maybe a little odd for some! Thanks for reading! :)**

"I can't believe you've actually managed to keep this up for a whole hour." Sasuke was referring to the silent treatment I had been giving him. I didn't know how else to channel my anger, it wasn't like I was going to punch him for reading my diary. That's right, the book he had been so absorbed in during Grandma's visit was the most personal book in the world to me.

"Would it help if I apologised again? Or perhaps it would help if I opened your legs…" he teased prying my stubborn limbs apart. His skilled fingers tickling the sensitive skin on my inner thighs almost forced me to surrender to him but I managed somehow to maintain my pout.

"You violated my privacy, Sasuke." My words were stern, of no indication of my arousal building from his touch and body heat alone.

He chuckled, sinfully kissing his way along my legs, pausing to suck the spots I was praying he wouldn't. I shuddered. He was amazing, he had more control over my body than I did!

"I'd love to violate you." he grinned. And I'd love him to do so, every minute of every day.

"S-s-sasuke!" I panted, my legs quivering at his hot tongue suddenly plunging into me. Heat pumped through me along with the tunneling motions of his tongue and then he brought our eager mouths together so quickly that I could taste myself on his lips. I sucked suggestively on his tongue, it was long and juicy just like his cock.

Breaking our kiss, he continued to hover above me on our sofa. He was checking if he had sorted the problem by getting me wet and honestly It had worked, I wasn't mad anymore just incredibly horny. Despite feeling better I continued to frown. How far would he go to keep me happy?

"Either we can have angry sex or I can show you something you don't know about me that will make up for it?" He relented quicker than I thought and with remarkable self control that proved to me I was no longer just a sex toy to him.

"Ooh, show me!" I enthused to my mysterious boyfriend.

Before my eyes he began to transform into something that seemed far from human. Two enormous hands sprouted from his back like revolting wings, his hair turned a deathly pale blue, his sun-starved cream skin took on a dirty brown tinge and those beautiful deep, black eyes became an animalistic yellow. He just looked...evil. But I didn't feel any different towards him, he was still my Sasuke.

He followed my curious gaze to his crotch, my most important question hidden by loose trousers. What did it look like?

"Come and find out." he said in a voice far deeper than I was used to, commanding and so, so sexy. I tugged at the material until the beast sprung from its material confines. It too was darker and the magnificent head, that I was so accustomed to licking, was an unholy black. I stroked an anxious hand down the entire length, at which the fiendish cock began to throb in my grip.

He saw the hunger in my eyes and I could feel his seeping into every pore in my body. Long, claw like fingernails pressed me to the floor. They were so sharp they shredded my robe to shreds in one swift motion. The same dangerous points traced the delicate white skin of my breasts and fingered my hardened nipples curiously. I could barely move, the force of the sheer power he emitted impaled me onto the floor. The danger was so apparent but the possible threat of pain had excitement coursing through my veins. I could feel the dampness spilling from my pussy, I was aching so badly for his touch that I slipped my own fingers inside to pacify my urges until he had finished with my breasts. He was holding back too much and I was about to find out why.

"You can't wait, huh?" he halted my irratic fingering.

Bringing my cum soaked fingers to his own lips he licked my dripping juices and added, "I can't wait either. I'm sorry, I can't hold it back anymore."

He forced his huge memeber into me, restraining my writhing body by simply holding my wrists.

"Ugh…Emi." Sasuke released a guttural groan, his tense shoulders finally relaxing, as he relaxed the power he had been holding back was released. Electricity surged through me, jolting from my toes to my lips. Sparks flew between our hungry lips, I kissed him desperately like I was holding onto my very life. Buzzing and shocked I was unsure at first what I was feeling between my legs. His cock wasn't moving but vibrating inside me, pulsating against the swollen walls of my pussy. My whole body quivered against the sensation, the pressure building inside was too much too bare. I wriggled my ass, urging him to fuck me, to give me the release I needed but he bashed his hips against mine, holding me down in the position he wanted.

He was breathing heavily and sweating even though he still hadn't begun to move inside me. Clearly he was trying to hold back. The curse seal not only boosted his chakra but it lured out his wild side, the side of him that didn't care if he was hurting me- it was that that he was fighting against.

"S-s-sasuke! I'm coming!" I panted, drool escaping my gaping mouth. Every muscle tensed as I released an orgasm that was almost to much to handle. Sasuke had to let go of my wrists now, he needed the grip that only digging his nails deep Into a wooden floor could provide. Then he started to move. I clung onto him for dear life, every brutal thrust felt like it wad ripping me apart. Raw cries fell from my mouth, first asking him to stop and then begging him to continue. He was only too happy to oblige.

"Mine." he groaned, giving me full hard thrusts that struck my core like thunder. I dug my nails into him, clawing at his muscular back like a feral cat. Blue bolts of lightening bounced off the walls, the floor was quaking, objects falling from shelves, cracks appearing in the ceiling. He was demolishing the building around us without noticing.

"You're all mine!" he shouted out, slamming into me a final time with such force the floor gave way and we fell into the apartment below. In mid air he exploded, thick black cum filling me in an instant. His creepy hands opened up like a pair of wings, allowing us to land gently.

I couldn't move a muscle, the lower half of my body felt completely numb, my head was swirling. Sasuke held me close and sucked on my neck, imprinting me with a fierce love bite as his curse seal receded.

"I love you so much." he breathed against my skin, hands lacing through my sweat drenched hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Think iit's time for another warning- VERY mature content ahead. Please R+R those of you lovely readers that dare to read on! ;)**

"That…was…amazing." The dust had settled around us onto the rubble of what used to be my flooring and yet I couldn't quite catch my breath. Sasuke was still panting too, our sweat drenched naked bodies stuck together like sticky tape. We couldn't look away from each other no matter how badly we wanted to inspect the damage caused, I was in disbelief at the amount of pleasure he had made me experience and his obsession of me had just reached another level.

"I have to leave tonight. I need to kill Orochimaru, gather a team and take out my brother so that I never have to leave you again. We can be together properly, be a family." He said in almost a whisper. I felt the familiar ache in my heart at the thought of being without him again and my chest tighten in fear at the prospect of his life in danger but I smiled at the idea of us being together forever after.

"But…why Orochimaru?" I asked, hesitantly, I'd heard the rumours, everyone had, he was a legendary sannin from Konoha. Could my sweet Sasuke really beat him?

Sasuke lowered me gently onto my neighbours bed, I waited patiently for my answer whilst he dressed himself, collected some of my belongings and handed me an outfit. My hands were shaking so much I struggled to pull my panties up my dead weight legs and clasping my bra seemed impossible. I looked up from my losing battle to find Sasuke smirking at me.

"Need help?" he teased, clasping my bra, tightening the straps and adjusting my breasts so that they sat perfectly in each black, lacy cup. The he buttoned a checkered shirt around me and pulled my panties and trousers firmly into place. It struck me as odd that he chose an outfit so far from revealing. He must have spotted the confused look hovering over him because he said,

"I don't like the thought of anyone else looking at you." And yanked the zip on my crotch harshly up. I felt flattered that my body was still his concern in the face of the danger he would be heading into.

"Sasuke, why Orochimaru?" I repeated.

"No one's ever said my name like you do, you know?" he sidestepped my question yet again but his statement was so endearing that I couldn't help but question it.

"What do you mean?" He looked seriously at me, like I should already know the answer.

"Desperately. Like I'm the centre of your universe. Just by the way you say it I can feel how much you love me. It's a nice feeling." My face gradually grew redder and hotter, an embrassing blush expanding over my bashful cheeks. He must have known that I loved him long before I realised, maybe even from that first meeting. I couldn't remember what it was like not to love him.

"Not to mention when I'm fucking you and you scream it out." he said, closing his eyes to relive every time we made love. The crotch of his trousers began to buldge. My heart started to race. Watching his arousal grow by just thinking of us together was a real turn on. I lunged forward, clutching a chunk of his spiky hair pulled him against me.

"Make me scream." I pleaded into his open mouth.

"With pleasure." Came his raspy reply.

I gasped and wrapped my legs around his waist. He was between my legs already filling me with his huge member. I threw my head back, moaning but not his name, I wanted to make him work for it. He didn't move until he could feel my hot, slick walls adjusting to the familiar size of his throbbing cock. He was pleasantly surprised by my sudden invitation, my wetness and how tight I was even after the mind blowing, violent session we had just experienced but it made it almost impossible not to explode on entry without remarkable self control. He was determined not to come until he fufilled his promise, he would make me scream his name.

Noticing his difficulties, I decided to make things a little bit harder for him. I wiggled against him and was rewarded by an involuntary thrust that ripped through me, I found the sharp sting pleasant.

"You're going to pay for that." He smirked. He hated to lose control, even to me. Dominance turned him on. Both of his hands were on the bed by my face, supporting him, so I took one and placed it around my throat. His grasp tightened and I saw the raw satisfaction in his eyes before he cursed under his breath and withdrew his cock from the sweltering heat of my pussy. I gazed between my legs, wondering why he had pulled out so quickly and found my satisfying answer. The head of his cock was glistening with a delicious cum glaze, the first drops of his seed drizzling onto my neighbour's bed sheets.

"Did I win?" I purred, adjusting myself to taste his arousal. He took my teasing as a personal challenge, he wouldn't lose his position to me. Faster than my eyes could follow I was on my hands and knees and he was behind me, ready to pounce like a wild animal. He dipped his fingers into my folds covering them in my wetness. Then drenched fingers slid between my ass cheeks, lazily circling my anus. I knew he was playing with me, the slow deliberate motions drove me crazy. I knew what he wanted.

"Sa-sasuke…" I whimpered. But it wasn't good enough for him, he needed his name screamed so loudly they could hear it back in Konoha, make the hokage's faces shake.

His long, slender, index finger broke through into unknown territory first, inciting a yelp from my overworking lungs. The sensation was uncomfortable but not entirely unpleasant, another added finger made me squirm.

"Just relax." he insisted, removing his fingers and tightening his hold on my ass cheeks with both hands. The huge, juicy head of his cock nudged at the tiny entrance, he was going to savour this moment. Slowly he pushed himself inside my ass, my insides burnt from being stretched to their limit and he wasn't even fully inside me yet. He was groaning deeply, his hands quaking with anticipation as he thrust into me. Moisture gathered at the corners of my closed eyes but I wouldn't give myself permission to cry, no, I would do what Sasuke told me to and relax. As soon as I started to relax the pain began to subside, in fact it was feeling good. Really good.

"Oh! Yes!" I cried out, matching him thrust for thrust eagerly. I swear It felt like he was punching me in the stomach he was so deep.

"Fuck!" Sasuke howled sinking his nails into my skin, he was so close, seconds away maybe from his release, he had to make me come first. His hand appeared between my legs, his expert fingers rubbing my swollen clit as his pace quickened. It was too much, I could feel the pressure building…all I needed was just a bit more…but he was circling my clit so slowly now.

"Sasuke…" I groaned, gyrating my hips along with his motions. He ignored me and continued his torturous movements, my body started to quiver, I needed release now.

"Sasuke!" I pleaded a little louder. This time he responded, fisting my pussy, something about the way his knuckles bashed against my oversensitive walls and rubbed over my engorged clit pushed me over the edge.

"Oh, Sasuke!" I screamed, totally surrendering to his assault of pleasure, drenching his fist in hot cum. Barely a second after a flood of warm filled my ass and he groaned loudly, filling my anus with his boiling seed. He flopped down onto the bed beside me and we looked at each other for a while speechless. He reached out and smoothed the hair out of my face and I nuzzled against his hand.

"You won." I whispered, admiring the twinkling of affection in his midnight black eyes. I could feel my swollen, sensitive lips and battered ass throbbing, I would never go so far for anyone else but for him I'd do anything all for moments like these.

"You should know by now that I always get what I want." he smiled cheekily. The blissful quiet reminded me that I would once again be alone before the day was over. How was I going to get through everyday not knowing where he was, if he was still alive? My reluctant tears pooled into the palm of his hand, he thumbed away the first few droplets but seeing that they just kept on coming he allowed them to fall. He observed me silently, embracing my sadness until my pain became his.

"Why have you never asked me to stay?" I gasped, he had read my mind. That was the question that always lingered in the darkest depths of my thoughts but the answer didn't exist yet. I had to ponder it to the best of my ability.

Because...because...I would never put my desires before yours. You wouldn't be able to live a happy existance without completing your revenge." He pulled me into a deep kiss and we remained like that for the longest time, he caressed my lips with his own , made my mouth his again.

"That's what I thought. Emi?" he tipped my head up to stare deep into my eyes, all the way to my soul.

"Yes?" I mouthed, muted by his intensity.

"I would die for you. Never forget that and just wait for me, no matter what I'll always find you." he promised and my tears began to flow freely but now they were tears of happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Let me know what you think Emi should do about wwhat happens in the end of this chapter! Thanks!**

The warm bath water lapped against my sore pussy, I could almost see Sasuke's head bobbing between my legs but that was just my imagination, he wasn't here anymore. A hot bath was the only thing that soothed my aching body, plus it gave me time alone. I'd forgotten what a nightmare it was living with Grandma. Her all night O.A.P drunken raves, her daily hangovers and of course the questions.

"Tell me again, how did you get hurt?" she'd ask with one poorly drawn pencil eyebrow raised.

I would tell her over and over that I was walking like a penguin because I injured my foot when my badly built floor had suddenly fallen through but everyday she would ask me again. I knew she didn't believe me but the awkwardness of that was much more bearable than the truth- I could barely get out of bed because of some lightning powered missionary and first time anal.

Oh, Sasuke, I missed him so much. Thirty days…was he thinking about me? Missing me or getting hard thinking about the last time we fucked? Had he killed Orochimaru or had he…? No he was fine, he was so strong.

I kept telling myself that this was the last time we would have to be apart but it didn't make a difference, I wanted him back, right now, in the bath with me.

My mind began to drift…what would Sasuke do to me if he was here? Keeping my eyes firmly shut I blindly grabbed a bottle of shower gel and slathered my breasts in green. My hands glided over the mounds of flesh, just like ice skating, to my hardened pink nipples. Simultaneously I plucked one between both thumbs and forefinger and began to roll it with enough friction to simulate Sasuke's teeth nibbling on the eager nubs. I pulled and teased my sensitive nipples cruelly just as he would have done. My left hand released its chosen breast and crept along my flat stomach towards my throbbing core.

Creamy cum surrounds my two fingers, thrusting inside me. I add another finger, I want it to feel like Sasuke's cock but I can't reach deep enough, can't get thick enough. I groan and swap to copying Sasuke's motions, circling my swollen red clit slowly at first until my moist walls began to tremble and then faster until my hips began to roll.

"Sasuke…" I heard myself moan. I formed a fist and began grinding my knuckles against my clit imagining it was him pounding into me. It felt good. Water splashed around me and over the sides of the bath, as my pace quickened, my hips were bucking against my fist fucking myself harder and harder.

"S-s-sasuke…" I whimpered as my juices poured from deep within me, mixing with the bubbly water. My body convulsed through the orgasm, the eruption of heat made me feel full again even if it was just for a moment.

My breath came out short and raspy as slowly my euphoria subsided. I floated their aimlessly staring up at the ceiling, the loneliness flooding back in but as my breathing quietened I realised it wasn't just my own I could hear. I spun round.

"Akio!" I shouted at my neighbor standing by the closed bathroom door, hard buldge prominent in his trousers. My face flushed red and so did his.

"I'm so sorry. Your Grandma asked me to check on you, I knocked and knocked but you didn't reply so I just came in…sorry!" He was just as bashful the first time we'd slept together, when he moved in below me. His hair was dark like Sasuke's but a little longer and his eyes weren't a deep and mysterious black they were a clear, honest blue.

"So you just stood and watched me?" I had meant to yell but my words were dripping with seduction. It had been over a month since I'd seen Sasuke and the promise of another loneliness killing orgasm was very tempting.

Akio took a few steps forward, avoiding the puddle of water I'd made by the bath.

"I've wanted you ever since we spent those three amazing weekends together. I've never had another night like it since." I squeezed my legs together, it felt illegal that he was turning me on. I loved someone else. I was waiting for someone else.

"I'm with someone." I blurted out, dragging my eyes away from his crotch. I could remember vividly what it had been like with him, it was the total opposite to what me and Sasuke had. I was in control with Akio, I had tied him up, blindfolded him and told him what to do to me. An involuntary moan slipped out.

"I know. I've seen him leaving your place…not for a while though…" he peered into the transparent water approvingly and I glanced at the door which he had locked behind him…


	13. Chapter 13

**It was unanimous! Everyone voted no :D**

"He'll be back soon." I cautioned my over friendly neighbour. Sure, the thought to fuck him had crossed my mind but that was it, just a thought, all I had to do to make it go away was remember the last thing Sasuke had said to me before he left.

'I would die for you. Never forget that and just wait for me, no matter what I'll always find you.'

No way would I betray him. I pulled out the plug and wrapped a towel around my shuddering naked body.

"Hey, I won't try anything if you don't want me to, Emiko!" Akio laughed, his voice echoed in the spacious, tiled room. He wasn't Shinji, I reminded myself, he wasn't the type of man to force himself on me, he was a nice guy who I'd probably slept with more times than I should have.

"I know, I'm sorry." I shrugged, releasing a heavy sigh. He took notice of the troubled look in my eyes, the dark circles under my eyes, my unkempt hair, I looked very different than when we were together.

"Emiko, are you happy?" he asked seriously. He followed me down the hall and waited patiently for me to dress and actually brush my hair outside my pushed bedroom door. Rejoining him, looking slightly more human, we headed down the stairs.

"No but when Sasuke comes back I will be." I finally answered with a confident smile. He nodded and wished me well before leaving. If only that meant peace and quiet! One peek into the living room had me doubting that, my 'sweet' old Grandma was giving a lap dance her best shot for an confused old man, who looked closer to a fossil than an actual person. I dashed past, covering my eyes from anymore mental scars, grabbing a family size tub of ice cream and a spoon from the kitchen. I really fancied the stuff! In fact in twenty minutes I'd tucked myself into bed, scoffed the entire tub without a brain freeze and fallen asleep.

A few days later and a couple of extra ice cream pounds on my stomach I decided to go back to work. If I wasn't sleeping I was eating ice cream and when I was eating ice cream I was either thinking about more ice cream or about sleeping. Something had to change or Sasuke wouldn't even recognise me.

"Welcome back!" Chiyo and Miyu, aswell as the rest of the library gang, cheered me back into the front doors. As far as they knew I had been recovering from Shinji's kidnap and then the collapse of my apartment, which is why, out of the goodness of their hearts they had continued to pay me.

"Thank you everyone. I'm glad to be back!" I lied through my best fake smile. No, I didn't want to work. I wanted to be attatched to my boyfriend day and night.

"How are you doing, love?" Head librarian Chiyo pulled me into a hug. Normally I don't have a problem with hugs but hers I have a problem with, she's fat but doesn't use deodorant, small so I have to almost crouch and then there's her giant breasts that she squashes so close to your face they suffocate you.

"Gwooood." I tried to reply, gasping for air.

Everyone was overly nice to me that day so it made a nice change that Miyu was her usual self.

"It's been about you all day so I'm gonna share now." She suddenly struck up during the quiet hour before closing. I spun my chair to face her side of the joint desk wiping away any evidence of the ice cream I had been secretly scoffing.

"Share away." I smiled. She took a deep breath and I knew it was going to be a good one.

"Well, the other night, right? There was this gorgeous hunk at the bar, he could've been a body builder he was so buff. Plus he had the tatoos, the piercings…so obviously.…"

"You took him back to your place." I encouraged and she wheeled her chair even closer to mine. The suspense waa unbearable!

"I started taking all his clothes off and you'll never guess what!" I really couldn't! With her it could be anything!

"He had the tiniest little cock I have ever seen!" Thank goodness nobody was around, she was so loud I burst out laughing.

"Seriously, Emiko. I actually had to use my hands to check it was really there!" We were both howling with laughter, cackling like two witches around a fire. Tears were streaming down my face, my shoulders heaving with each hearty laugh, I hadn't laughed so hard in such a long time. It felt good, I felt a bit more like myself again, like before I'd even met Sasuke and my life wasn't revolved entirely around him.

As the howls subsided into fleeting chuckles Miyu grasped at the chance she had been waiting for.

"Did the guy that knocked you up have the right sized equipment?"

"Wh-what?!" I spluttered, genuinely shocked by her question.

"Oh, sorry. Did you just get fat?" she wasn't sorry at all, just annoyed that she had gotten it wrong. I stared down at my own body as though it didn't belong to me at all. Sticking to Sasuke's rules, I was wearing unattractive black trousers and a smart long sleeved blouse that was far too big for me but if I ran my hands along the badly ironed creases I could feel that my stomach was definitely swollen. I had been eating a lot recently…

"Wanna talk about the guy?" I wondered what she saw in my face that made her ask that, shock or horror? Chiyo gave us both a strange look and waddled past the desk heading outside. Odd. I wondered where she was going, it wasn't closing time yet.

"I don't think I can say anything." I mumbled, glaring at my little bump. Miyu sighed and did something very surprising, she put her arms around me and gave me a sobre hug, the first ever in the ten years I'd known her.

Squeezing me tightly she said, "Emiko, I thought we were best friends. You can tell me anything." I didn't know how Sasuke would feel about me sharing intimate details about our relationship but it would feel great to finally offload to someone.

"His name is Sasuke, a missing-nin from Konoha. We're madly in love, really madly…which is why we haven't been using protection." I admitting, holding her even tighter.

"Where is he now?" she wondered aloud. I opened my mouth to defend his absence but nothing came out, I had no idea where he was or how to explain it to a person that wasn't obsessed with him.

"He'll be back soon." I sighed.

 **Fat or pregnant? She's pregnant! Sasuke's back next chap :)**


	14. Chapter 14

One, two, three….Every second ticked by agonisingly slowly. Then finally, for the tenth time that day, two little plus signs appeared on the test.

"Well?" Miyu called from outside the bathroom door at Grandma's.

"Positive again." I called back but I didn't sound as cheerful as I'd thought I would. It's not that I didn't appreciate Miyu's support, she just wasn't Sasuke. Apart from stupid, naive me, he should have been the first to know.

As soon as I'd washed my hands, several times and opened the door Miyu was on me with more female affection than I'd ever had.

"I'm so happy for you!" she congratulated enthusiasticly. I hugged her back the best I could but it wasn't convincing enough.

"What's wrong?" She must have regretted asking that question because the look of horror on her face was like nothing I'd ever seen when I startled to bawl like a tantrum prone toddler.

"I...miss…Sasuke." I blubbed between sobs. The connection between us was deeper than I could have imagined, my feelings must have reached him from however far away he was because not long after he came back to me.

That evening I was in the kitchen, alone, hunched over a bowl of ice cream, chocolate sauce smeared around my mouth when, when from nowhere, a hand was placed over my mouth. Knowing that my screams would be muffled I didn't try to cry out and to protect the fragile life that was growing inside me I didn't fight back. The strangest thing was I didn't feel frightened at all. My body must have recognised him before my brain did!

"I've missed you so much." Sasuke growled, gorgeous lips tickling against my ear. Shivers ran down my spine and I shuddered against him, his rock hard muscles, strong arms and beastly erection. He was grinding against me, even through the restriction of our clothing I could feel his heat stroking my moistness and with every playful movement the friction of my tight underwear rubbed against my clit. My moans where muffled buy his hand, needy and desperate.

God, he felt so good, I was going to cum before having him inside me...wait, there was something else…

Oh yeah, pulling his domineering hand away from my mouth, I began "Sasuke, I'm-" Pregnant? I didn't get a chance to say it, I should have known how impatient he would be, he ripped my smart work trousers clean off me and my fancy blouse followed. Bra flung aside, he plucked at my puckered pink nipples until they reach the level of stiffness he had been hoping for, before taking a swollen breast in each huge, manly hand and squeezing, soothingly at first as though he had noticed the subtle change.

"Sas-" I tried once more but his name turned into helpless moans, he had bared my neck to the side and dug his teeth into my pale flesh. The pain was sharp and coursed through my body but once the sting had subsided and he began to suck my pussy began to tingle. I liked the pain, I wanted more. Slowly his hands fell from my breasts, beginning their painfully long journey to the treasure between my legs.

"Oh." Sasuke blurted out, his hands were on my stomach and he had just killed the moment. That was the perfect time to say something but his response made me freeze. It was totally emotionless. So we just stood there, naked, in silence.

"Umm." he pointed towards my almost empty tub of ice cream.

"How much have you eaten?" My face burnt. I was so embarrassed.

"It's…a…baby." I stuttered. I don't know exactly what I was expecting, tears of joy, overflowing happiness? But laughing wasn't one of them!

"You ate a baby?" he chuckled, turning me around for a good look at the bump that was apparently from eating a fellow human.

"No! It's yours, you idiot!" I said in a mixture of laughter and tears. He was back! I threw my shivering naked self against him and held him tight enough to make us feel like a single person.

"My baby? Our baby?" he smiled into my hair, rubbing warmth into my cold skin.

I nodded, my tears riveting through his muscles. I was so happy that he was so happy!

"Emi." he breathed tilting my head up to meet his lusty gaze.

"We're going to celebrate this later but right now I'm going to take you up stairs and fuck you." How could anyone not agree to that?

"We have the next few months together to celebrate now that you're back with me for good." I grinned. His gorgeous black eyes darted away from my face for just a second but it was long enough for me to know that I was wrong.

"I can't stay long. A few weeks at most or until we finally find my brother."

"We?" I shot back like that was the most painful part of what he was saying. Briefly he explained to me how he had taken down Orochimaru and then gathered a team to help him but so far they hadn't had any lucky in tracking down his elusive brother.

"I know I said I would come back when it was all finished and that I'd never have to leave you again but…" his face screwed up adorably in the cutest pout I've ever seen in my life. He wasn't used to saying nice things or admitting how he felt, nice words and truth made a sour taste in his mouth.

"It's like I'm in constant pain until I'm back here with you." I was suddenly thrown back to that first time we met, the way he looked at me with obsession smouldering in his eyes hadn't changed at all. We were still madly in love and now expecting our first child, a little longer wait wasn't to much to ask of me for all the happiness he had given me and of course the mind blowing sex.

"We'll just have to make the most of the next few weeks, won't we?" I purred, pulling him into a cock melting kiss.

 **Yay Sasuke's back! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**So glad you guys are still enjoying, your reviews make me smile :D Thanks so much!**

Grey scaley skin coiled loosely around my limbs, the snakes cold blooded bodies only constricted tighter when I moved, just as they had been commanded, restraining me to the bed frame. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, fuelled by the prospect of a challenge. I knew that the snakes would be able to feel the irratic beats pulsating in my wrists and that meant Sasuke would know it too. He ran his tongue up the length of my thigh once more, inciting the same reaction. He grinned, he could manipulate my body even better than chakra. I squeezed my eyes closed, like he had told me to, which was easier said than done! My eyes felt like they were dying of erotic starvation and the only thing that could feed their hunger was to watch what he was doing to me.

I could only imagine that his eyes were dark and fierce, like a predator and I was his prey, that he had that look in his eye that made him wild and unpredictable. His breath tickled my soaked entrance so that I knew exactly where he was and what he was going to do to me but he made no effort to do so. The suspense was unbearable, my reptilian bound legs began to tremble and small whimpers of desperation slipped from my parted lips. Painfully slowly he answered my whining, his tongue slithered over the swollen lips of my pussy. Moisture pooled between my legs and I writhed underneath his sensuous mouth. The serpents bound me tighter, pulling me so hard that I was spread bare, unable move at all, completely at his mercy.

"Sasuke…" I pleaded, his hot juicy tongue was chasing the drizzles of cum dripping from my engorged sex, I could feel the warmth riveting towards my ass and he would let it so that he could tease my pretty pink asshole with his naughty tongue .

"Sasuke….please." he looked up to check my eyes were still closed and because they were he decided to reward the trust I was showing him. In a sudden move his tongue became a warm, wet invasion inside me, hotter than my own juices lashing against my throbbing clit. I screamed out loud, the sensation pushing me into an unexpected climax. His name was forever on my lips as I blasted into the clouds.

That was amazing but he hadn't finished with me yet.

"Emi, keep your eyes closed." I hear him say through my post climax haze and I do it, I trust him. He flipped me onto my side and then my brain couldn't comprehend what was happening. He was thrusting into my burning asshole at full force, his strength would have thrown me from the bed if it wasn't for him being infront of me as well nibbling my excited hard nipples.

"Open." How was this possible? It was definitely Sasuke's voice and DEFINITELY Sasuke's cock pushing at my closed mouth but he was still pumping into my ass, groaning my name from behind and sucking on my painfully raw nipples in front. I opened my mouth and swirled my tongue around the huge cock head penetrating my mouth, I knew it well, the size, the shape and even the extra salty taste of his precum. It was definitely him.

"Fuck!" he cursed, exploding into my ass. He didn't withdraw, he left his cock still throbbing in there and bit up my back on a beautiful trail to my neck. He started to suck and I lost it, I came in a flood of cum that seemed to go on for minutes, the rush was so overwhelming that I started to shudder. But when I shuddered, my ass wiggled igniting the fire in the Sasuke behind me yet again, he groaned into my neck and sunk his teeth in as he began to thrust once more.

"Sasuke!" I screamed so loudly that it rang throughout the entire village, he reached across my body and clutched my hand tightly. The Sasuke in front dipped his fist into my drenched pussy; rubbing his manly knuckles against my aching clit. The friction was bordering painful but somehow I managed to cum again!

I swallowed down a full, heavy load of semen and embraced my asshole being filled to the brim once again.

"Open your eyes." Sasuke panted, it was over, I could look now. There was three of him. Three!

"Clones?" I managed to utter, the back of my throat felt bruised.

"Clones, Emi." he said and they vanished in little clouds of smoke.

My second favourite part of sex in a bed with Sasuke was being able to watch him sleep. He always had the same innocent, care free expression on his face but the tightest vice grip around me. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, how much I missed him, how happy I was to have him back no matter how long for. Who else could have given me such a mind blowing sex session as part of a foursome with three of himself?

It wasn't because I thought he was deep asleep that it surprised me when he spoke but what he said to me.

"I didn't take it too far, did I?" His fingers caressed my fiery skin lovingly. Sparks flew between his fingertips and my body.

"No you didn't." I replied, smiling adoringly at him. he stopped to think for a minute.

"I have to be careful now…because of the baby?" he looked down at my fragile bump, a bump that harboured a life that would go down in history as the start of the revival of The Uchiha Clan. I hadn't really thought about it before.

"I guess so." I hesitantly agreed to sign away my rights to such an amazing sex life. Pushing me gently ontop my back he hovered above me staring at me in amazement.

"I'll try but it's difficult. I never thought i would feel like this…about you…about our child." his hand smoothed over my stomach and I was sure that I could feel his love at that moment gushing through to our unborn baby. I pulled him to me and kissed him like it was the first and the last time we would kiss, like he was my entire world because he really was.

It was the perfect evening. Not a cloud in the dark sky, no chill to the wind and a moderate warmth to the night air that fueled romance. The moon was full and large, the stars plentiful and twinkling to overlook us celebrating out first milestone together. Sasuke handed me my non-alcoholic drink and I took a ladylike sip of the disgusting bubbly concoction.

"Why are you so sexy? Just watching you drink is-" The barman sprinted back over to our cosy booth, interrupting Sasuke with a huge terrified smile plastered on.

"Is your drink alright madam?" he asked, sweating profusely. When we had ordered our drinks at the posh bar he hadn't heard Sasuke say 'Alcohol free' and served me incorrectly. Yes it was a simple mistake but Sasuke had taken it like a direct attack on our unborn child and told him that if there was a trace of alcohol in my drink he wouldn't make it home after his shift. The poor man was understandably frightened.

"Yes it's fine. My boyfriend was just joking about..umm…murdering you so relax." I don't know if he believed me or not but he nodded and walked off.

"You won't be calling me that for long." Sasuke smirked from his shady side of the table. I recounted my words….boyfriend? What the hell were we celebrating, our pregnancy or breaking up?

"What do you mean?" His smile grew even wider.

"You didn't think that this was how we were really celebrating did you?" Actually I had thought that the clone group sex was the celebration and had been genuinely shocked when he had suggested going for a drink date. Now I was intrigued. I never would have guessed that he would have anything planned, he was the most randomly spontaneous person I'd have the good fortune to meet.

 **So what do you think Sasuke has in mind? ; D**


	16. Chapter 16

**How did you guys guess? Hope you enjoy R & R! :D xxxxx**

Running my hands over the silk that covered my body still felt surreal, barely four hours ago I had been in a bar with my boyfriend and now I was getting ready to marry him. All credit to him he had planned everything better than I ever could have, he chosen a beautiful little Shinto shrine in the busy centre of fire country. Although, at four in the morning a heavy silence had fallen on the city so it was peaceful. Sasuke had chosen my robe, traditional white for Shinto weddings, the colour symbolised purity and how the bride would become the colour of her husband's family. That choice alone summarised me, I had changed and would continue to become anything he wanted me to as long as we could be together. I was his family now and he was mine.

That was why, he said, there was no need to have anyone else there. It would have been nice to have Grandma at my wedding but I agreed with Sasuke, we only needed each other and our child.

"Emi?" Sasuke gently tapped on the door. We had separate rooms in the priests living quarters in the gardens of the shrine to change in, the inhabitants had kindly stored our outfits away weeks before, just as Sasuke had asked, he really had thought of everything.

"Yes?" I replied eagerly and he strode into the room like a different man. Formal black robes matured his youthful features and calmed the ripples of his buff body, he looked like a man of the world, a husband and a father.

"Wow." he gasped, wide eyed and open mouthed. His eyes were without the sexual hunger I was so accustomed to, instead they were dazzling with wonder and awe.

"Do I look pretty?" I asked sweetly but he didn't reply, he continued to stare at me like I was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life. He moved slowly towards me, reached his hand out and placed it on my face. He trailed his fingers across my cheek and whispered to me,

"Say my name, Emi. I want this to feel real." He traced my lips in wonderment, lips that he'd kissed a thousand times before. I noticed how blissfully soft his voice was and how gentle his eyes were with the subtle flicker of light dancing across those onyx orbs from the candles in the room.

"This is real, isn't it, Sasuke?" I replied, curling my arms around his neck. The silky fabric brushed against his cheeks and he groaned, his hands finding my waist, holding me close against him.

He sighed and slowly admitted,

"It feels too good to be true. It doesn't feel real to be this happy." He looked…guilty, as though he'd wronged me in some way. Pushing my fingers into his untamed spiky black hair I sensually massaged his scalp, relaxing him into my hands until another admission came tumbling out.

"I hate leaving you, Emi. I'm constantly worried about your safety, being linked to me could cause you trouble. I need to be here with you, every minute, every second, I couldn't live if I ever lost you." The emotion that was swimming in his eyes was replaced by a fierce determination. Since finding out his true identity I had been concerned of the risks of fucking a missing-nin, it was one of the reasons I was so reluctant to tell anyone about us but it had never frightened me because...

"But if someone tried to hurt me or our child I know that you would come to the rescue, just like with Shinji. I trust you to keep me safe, our family safe, I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I didn't." His lips were on mine with a kiss that was so tender it was hard to believe that Sasuke was part of it.

""C'mon." he smiled beautifully, "I want you to be my wife."

The elderly priest smiled warmly at me, he must have sensed my nerves. I didn't have any doubts though, it was the enormity of the situation. I was getting married! Me! Right now! Sasuke squeezed my hand a little tighter and beamed reassuringly at me. I took a deep breath and smiled back at him and the priest. I was ready. We were both ready.

The kindly old man marrying us announced our marriage to the shrine alter and the two other holy men in the room stood and bowed along with us as the priest began to recite his prayers of blessing.

The atmosphere was almost indescribable, like a blissful air of tranquility had engulfed us all into a different world, one that existed between the dead and the living. For the first time in many years I could feel the presence of my mother and father. The prayers grew louder, chorused between the men like a song until that was the only sound in the world. Sasuke pulled me to him, turning me slightly towards the doorway where my parents stood alongside his illuminated by the holiness of the rising sun. Although slightly transparent it was definitely them, my mother was still beautiful and my father still looked proud of me; Sasuke's father had the same hardened look of wisdom as his son and his mother's eyes shone with love just like Sasuke's did. Tears pricked at my eyes, they had come to witness our union.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too." I cried. Placing my lips against his I had never felt more grateful to be alive. Slowly the prayers subsided and we held each other as our parents vanished for the last time, a bittersweet moment that I would remember forever as the blessing we needed to be together.

Sasuke drank from the smallest cup first before holding it to my lips for my to taste. Smelling the sweet sakě aroma I hesitated. I was pregnant.

"Just take a sip." he reassured me, after all the ceremony couldn't be completed without it. He tilted the cup until the smallest drizzle ran between my lips. With the medium cup we did the same, our eyes glued together under the watchful gaze of the priests. Then finally the last cup, the largest which, against tradition, he put to my mouth first letting me take the first taste. With great interest he watched me drink and when a rebellious drip ran down my bottom lip he didn't hesitate to kiss it away. Looking around us I blushed, the old men all had that twinkle in their eye that suggested they could see the passion we shared.

"Here." I giggled, allowing him the last mouthful of our ceremonial san san kudo.

"Thank you, my wife." he grinned, slipping a plain gold band onto my finger.

I took the other from the priest's outstretched hand and put it lovingly onto Sasuke's finger.

"You're welcome, husband." I beamed pulling him into the wildest kiss a just married couple had ever shared.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gosh I love you guys, your comments always make me smile soooo here is an extra long chapter! Enjoy!**

I must have looked ridiculous but I didn't care! I was deliriously happy and my huge grin was proof of that, I don't think I had ever smiled to the point of my face aching before!. Walking through busy fire country together, hand in hand as husband and wife, Sasuke didn't look the tiniest bit embarrassed. In fact I had never seen him look prouder to be holding my hand. Come to think of it, I don't think I'd stopped staring at him since we left the shrine. I hadn't really noticed any of the hundreds of people passing us by or wondered which direction we were heading. I was mesmerised by the man at my side. At one point I was vaguely aware of him opening a door and ushering me inside an expensive looking building.

"Welcome to The Red Moon Inn!" The deep manly voice of the receptionist made me jump, it had looked like a woman, a burly one but a women never the less. Still smiling like an idiot I waited for Sasuke to announce our names for the first time. My stomach fluttered at the thought of it, 'The Uchiha's checking in.' However Sasuke simply produced a wad of cash, not sure where from, and slammed it onto the desk.

"The most expensive room." he bluntly stated, his assertiveness turning me on more than it should have. The only person he seemed to see as his equal was me, he barely gave anyone else eye contact.

"Of course, Sir. The most expensive room is our delux honeymoon suite, will that suffice?" Sasuke opened his mouth but I cut him off, waving my ringed finger at the desk clerk.

"Yes, it will suffice." I said in the poshest voice I had ever heard in my life.

The long, winding stairs leading up to our room wore the same lusty red as the lobby, the walls were all a midnight black and there were lots of long mirrors hanging on the walls. I watched my own reflection being carried like a true bride up the stairs and kind of wished that we hadn't had to leave our ceremonial robes at the shrine, that we could wear them everyday. Sasuke promised me that the priests would keep them safe and added mysteriously that we could have them back when we had a stable home.

Noise came from every door we passed, laughter, cries of pleasure and the occasional spank, which Sasuke raised his eyebrows at.

"What?" I giggled, nuzzling his cheek.

"I think I'd like to try that. Spanking you." The wicked glint in his eye made that a promise. Moisture gathered between my tingling legs and my hardening nipples poked through the jumper Sasuke bought for me after the ceremony just at the thought of being bent over his knee like a bad girl.

"Mmm." I hummed scorching a trail of fiery kisses up and down the length of his neck. Thank God we had reached our room, he was grunting so orgasmically that it made me moan along with him and I was dripping into my trousers. One hand held me, the other unlocked the door then he kicked it closed behind us and his free hand shot into my maternity trousers.

"You're always so wet for me." he breathed huskily, sliding three eager fingers inside me with ease. I cried out as he pumped his thick digits between my slick walls and lay me onto the bed. He wanted me to come first but I couldn't let that happen, I was his wife now, I had to make sure his needs came first.

"Wait." I groaned, slamming my legs shut on his hand. He gave me the most sympathetic look, it was so sweet it almost brought tears to my eyes.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No," I began, not mentioning I had forgotten I was pregnant for a moment, "I want to pleasure you first." I purred. This time, unlike any other, I caught the subtle switch in his eyes, the instant they were no longer softened by love but possessed by dominance and arousal.

"Good. Get on your knees." he smirked, his eyes deadly serious. I knelt naked at his feet eager to please my husband. Slowly, he undressed his magnificent body for me, with every divine inch of bare skin that appeared my sexual hunger swelled in the pit of my stomach until I was on the verge of cumming on the plush carpet underneath my bare ass. He presented me with one of his hands first, I was so hot I could have fucked that hand just to get myself off. Instead I kissed the palm and sucked my way through his fingers as if they were as precious as his cock. He groaned lustfully in approval so I took the initiative and placed my lips to his feet. I wanted to make sure there wasn't a part of his body that I hadn't kissed. Gradually I worshipped his ankles and then his legs, nibbled his inner thighs until his balls drew up against his body. He was near.

"Ugh!" he hissed, I surprised him by taking his testicles one at a time into my mouth and sucking them hungrily until his cock was trembling above my head. The control was mine. Suddenly he had hold of my hair, a huge painful chunk that he could use to manipulate my head. I didn't need the persuasion but I allowed him to guide my face to his cock.

"Do you want it?" he taunted me, keeping his throbbing manhood just out of reach of my open mouth. Cum glazed the irresistible head and I whimpered like an animal until he rammed it into my mouth, making me gag. My struggle to suddenly adjust to such a large intrusion pounding the back of my throat didn't deter him in the slightest. He bombarded me with wild thrusts and controlled how deep I took him by my hair. Eventually I got sucked into the rhythm too, even stepped up the beat by pursing my lips around his head at the end of each gallant thrust and fondling his balls with my idle hands. The force of his ejaculation could've sent me flying into the next room and the sheer heat of his seed should have melted my tongue. He was breathing heavily and sparkling with a light sweat. Was he done with me though? Definitely not!

"Turn around." he growled. I did as I was told and positioned myself on my hands and knees, spread bare before him. I felt a familiar surge of power and recognised the sting of Sasuke's curse seal claws digging into my shoulder blades. My entire body buzzed with excitement, last time he'd fucked me through the floor! His dark, sinister looking cock pushed against my swollen pussy jolting the wet lips with small surges of lightning and I came violently, before he'd even gained entry. I groaned as one of clawed hands released the skin on my back, the pain from the bloodied indentations starting to set in. I was still dealing with that when out of the blue my ass cheeks felt they were on fire and the sound of a slap bounced off the walls in the spacious room.

"Did I say you could cum yet?" He calmly justified the ruthless spank and repositioned himself between my legs. In shock, I just braced myself for the insane challenge of orgasming on command and whatever pain may follow. Just like before, his initial entry hurt like hell but with the second thrust smashing against my clit and thick shaft vibrating against my tight walls my pained whimpers turned into screams for more. Why hadn't we fucked like this everyday? What could possibly be so important that he didn't dominate me like this all the time…?

"Oh no! Sasuke, stop! The baby!" I screeched, trying to scramble away. My cries fell on deaf ears, my caring Sasuke wasn't in control at the moment, this Sasuke wouldn't stop until he'd finished.

"Sasuke!" I protested against another heavenly thrust. My brain was telling me to get away but my body craved more! I had to take control of myself for a change, our child's life was at risk. Somehow I balanced on one leg and used the other to strike him hard in the chest. I must have been stronger than I thought because he stumbled backward, releasing me from his sexy grasp.

Any sane person would have fled but not me, no, I threw myself ontop of his monstrous curse seal form and pleaded with him to calm down. The gray skin, claws and giant hands receeded slowly and I could see my Sasuke again.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, startled.

"No curse seal…the baby." I whispered, collapsing onto his heaving chest. He curled a pair of shaky arms around my cold, naked body, holding me against his thumping heart.

"I'm so sorry." he stroked my hair soothingly as he spoke, he really meant it I could tell. Besides it was my fault, I had tried to spice things up knowing how wild I make him.

"It's my fault for teasing you…" I paused to think for a moment before adding, "Hey, lets use the bed you paid for and do it good old missionary style." He laughed along with me, picked me up and laid me gently on the bed.

Sasuke caressed my body with warm hands and placed loving kisses on my baby bump. He massaged my back and feet and held my hands when he entered me. His lips were on mine the whole time, his eyes wide open just like mine as we gently made love. He told me how much he loved me and how happy he was that I was his wife. We came together and were in each others arms to ride out the euphoric waves of pleasure that threatened to carry us too far again. It was beautiful, a beautiful way to consummate our marriage, to celebrate our relationship and our pregnancy.

In the late afternoon, somewhere between sex and a nap, my tummy grumbled. Sasuke stirred between my legs with a sigh.

"You hungry?" he asked. I was really hungry but I also didn't want him to get out of bed…ever, we were too comfortable just living life in our rented king size bed to worry about hunger or leaving to fulfil revenge.

"I'll go get you some ice cream. Is there any particular flavour you're craving?" There was a sudden strange motion in my stomach that almost made me vomit. I froze. What the hell was I feeling? It felt like a deep vibration inside my tummy, like I'd eaten a tiny drum and the baby had decided to give it a play.

"S-s-sasuke…something is wrong." He pulled the bed sheets back faster than a pair of my panties and put his ear to my stomach. The suspense was unbearable, his silence suffocating. Then I felt it again, strong enough this time to feel like a tiny foot booting my in the gut; at the same exact moment Sasuke started to laugh.

"The baby's kicking, Emi!" I placed my hand cautiously to where it had just happened and waited…and waited…and waited.

"Did it just want ice cream?" No sooner had I pouted was I rewarded with a subtle tap against my hand. We looked at each other in bemusement.

"Ice cream." Sasuke repeated and the baby kicked again. His smile widened into a dazzling smile that reflected the radiant happiness of his soul. I wished that I could have frozen that perfect moment, his perfect smile.

Apparently we had walked past a shop just outside the Inn, I hadn't noticed but thankfully Sasuke had, that sold ice cream.

"I won't be long." he promised, disappearing through the open window. Why hadn't he just used the door? To figure it out I put myself in Sasuke's mindset…'If I leave through the door someone might see me leave and know Emi is on her own. That pussy is mine' I guessed were his exact thoughts.

"Your daddy will be back soon." I grinned proudly rubbing my tummy, "And then you can have as much ice cream as you like." After half an hour the baby kicked me again and I knew why, it was demanding to know where the ice cream was. So was I. Sasuke had said the shop was just outside, where was he?

Clothes on, room key tucked into my pocket I ventured outside. Wearing a very wifely frown I scanned the area outside through one of the gothic windows in the lobby.

"Are you alright, madam." The gruff lady on reception appeared behind me with a suspicious sneer. She was tall and burly like a man but had definite breasts, plump sensual lips under a thin ratty black mustache- I was at a loss but as long as I didn't refer to it as male or female I'd be alright.

"Just looking for someone." I shrugged vaguely, no way was I going to admit I had no idea where my husband was.

"It's not her is it? Because dogs aren't allowed in here." I followed her/his eyeline expecting to see an extremely hideous woman but waiting at the reception desk was a pretty girl with bright pink hair, accompanied by a small dog.

"Uh…no."

"Sorry, Miss, I must ask you to leave. No dogs allowed." The girl turned towards me and my eyes instantly caught sight of her holster and headband. She was a ninja, this was bad.

I scurried back up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. With the extra pregnancy weight though I was no match for a dog, the little creature was panting at my heels all the way to the suite.

"Wait. Please wait!" The girl called out to me. I tried to ignore her, shoving the key into the lock and desperately jiggling it until the door swung open. Running inside I couldn't close it in time, she was in the room with me.

"Are you sure?" she spoke softly to her furry companion, looking like a total lunatic.

"Yes. Sasuke's scent is strongest on her, especially between her legs." The dog said sniffing around my groin. Inside my head I was screaming, on the outside frozen to the spot like a frightened animal. The dog spoke! Oh God, was I dreaming? Was Sasuke a dream? Did I smell?

I could see her figuring it out, she looked distraught that Sasuke had been with someone else. Then her eyes caught the gold wedding band on my finger and her jaw practically hit the floor. I felt kind of bad for this stranger, knowing the impact Sasuke could have on a woman, so I folded my arms over my abdomen to conceal my bump. She didn't need that shock aswell.

"What the hell is that? Please tell me that you've been shoplifting a melon!" Too late, she'd noticed!

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Sasuke aren't together anymore…" I lied through gritted teeth to what I thought was a jealous ex. Anyway, I wasn't sorry at all, in fact I was overjoyed that he was mine and not hers. I didn't care that she was getting emotional, I was pissed that Sasuke had lied about being a virgin.

"We've never been together. I've just always loved him and wanted him to come home to Konoha. How long have you been together? Been…married? Is…that his child?" Her doggie pal yawned and settle down on the floor, humans always droned on for hours so he figured he could catch a little shut eye. At least Sasuke had been honest, I really had been his first!

"Of course it's his!" I snapped.

"Sorry. I'm still trying to convince myself that you're just like a prostitute or something." The friendly vibe vanished in an instant. She wasn't someone that I needed to pity, she was someone spitful who I needed to fear.

A thick beam of blue light shot through the window striking the girl through her shoulder. She stumbled backwards, rudely dripping blood onto the floor, clutching the gaping hole in shock. Sasuke climbed back in and approached her with his sword drawn.

"Sasuke-kun!" The girl shrieked, recoiling in horror. He slashed for her neck with a beheading swish of his blade but somehow she leapt out of the way.

"Did she hurt you?" he shouted at me. The air was thick with bloodlust. I gulped and shook my head.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? Me and Naruto we've come to bring you home. We'll do anything- even help you to kill Itachi!" Pink head sobbed. Her cries bounced of Sasuke's stoney exterior, he was going to kill her, I just knew it.

"Sasuke, you don't need to kill her. I'm fine." I reasoned gently, keeping my distance.

"If I let her go she'll bring more shinobi here, hunter- nin will follow to try and kill me. Both you and the baby will be at risk and I can't allow that." I didn't want to see her die but my family came first…what should I do?

 **Readers, you can make the decision! Sakura live or die it's your choice! :D xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

"But she said she came with someone called Naruto, right? He'll come looking as well. Can't you just...I don't know...use your sharingun?" I really didn't want to see her die. As someone who loved him I felt her pain.

"Fine." Sasuke tutted and the girl hit the floor, face first, out cold. He callously threw her over his shoulder and said,

""I'll go and dump her somewhere. She won't remember meeting you or finding me. Ok?" Sasuke did not want his old and new life overlapping at all and he would do anything to prevent it. I looked at our bed, messy from a session barely an hour earlier and felt so sad. Our wedding day was ruined.

"Ok." I reluctantly agreed. I opened the door for him and his unusual luggage, to be met by three faces I didn't recognise looking back at me with the same expression of shock. One man was very tall with spiky orange hair, the other scrawny with an evil grin and the woman had long red hair, plus a smart set of glasses on her barely attractive face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke grunted, pushing slightly past me.

"We've found Itachi!" The scrawny guy chirped enthusiastically.

"More importantly, who is she?!" The girl piped up with a deadly glare, pointing her finger a little too close to my face. Sasuke swatted her hand away and returned her look with one far scarier- a lethal warning in his eyes.

"Where?" My heart lurched. It was that time. I thought we would have weeks together but I was wrong, he was going to fulfill his revenge now!

"At least a month travelling…" the red head spoke, hinting at me with his eyes. Sasuke glanced at me and I could see the anguish as clear as day on his face. He was torn between his new responsibilities as a husband, a father and the oath he had sworn to his dead parents. He was almost certain that he would win but should the impossible happen and he fell against Itachi the least he owed me, for involving me in such a painful mess, was a proper goodbye.

"I'll be at our meeting place at dawn tomorrow. Take her and leave her unharmed at least three towns away." He handed over Sakura to his loyal companions and reluctantly they left, promising to be on time the next morning.

Karin was lying. She would not just be 'on time', she would be early because she wouldn't be leaving Sasuke that night. Her obsession ran too deep not to conceal her own chakra and spy on me and Sasuke making love. Covered by a black cloak against the backdrop of a pitch black night sky her crazed masturbation was invisible to passers by. Sasuke's focus was only on me, he had no idea she was peeping through the window either. He was far too busy. His hands were clutching my hips, his eyes lost in mine, our lips locked together, his cock deep inside me being ridden.

Because he was leaving he had let me ontop, I knew it and so did he. He'd done it for my sake but now he was so glad that he had. My confidence astounded him, how I took control of his throbbing cock and even set my own tempo. Our rhythm was fast and furious, desperate and clingy. Watching me grind myself into an orgasm was getting him off more than the act itself. He was surprised. So was Karin. She wasn't just imagining that her fingers were Sasuke's cock nudging her clit, she was imagining that her tits were mine and that the tortured looks of pleasure on my face were from the way she fondled her own breasts.

Sasuke slipped his hand between our hot and sweaty bodies to finger me into a fourth orgasm.

"S-s-s-sasuke." I shuddered, rolling my hips in a heavenly orbit around his enclosed cock.

"Yeah!" he growled, filling me with his hot seed.

Our warm juices drown his fingers in an eruption of combined arousal, only then did he bring them to his mouth for a cheeky lick. He loved my taste and thought that mixed together we tasted even better. We heard a small cry from outside that sounded like a prowling cat and thought nothing more of it, we had no idea that Karin had just released outside the window.

Our chests rose and sank together in a perfect harmony, he held me against his chest and I listened to his beating heart, the last time for a long while. He was either nervous or still pumped from our amazing fuck because it was drumming against my ear. I knew that the moonlight was swiftly dwindling but didn't dare to check for a sunrise. I just wanted to hold him.

"Please don't cry." he whispered into my hair, his chin was rested placidly ontop of my head, his eyes staring off into the future.

"You promise that you'll be back before the baby is born?" His hand fell on my stomach, thumbing the swell our child was creating in my body affectionately.

"Of course. Nothing could stop me…but just so you know, as soon as you've recovered from childbirth, I'm gonna be fucking you every chance I get until you're begging me to stop. So maybe you should take advantage of me being away." From his playful tone I knew that he was smiling and the hardness pressing against my pussy promised that he was telling the truth. I couldn't wait!

"When you put it like that, I guess I have no reason to cry." I laughed, squeezing my teary eyes closed.

I dressed him, savouring every inch of the body that I covered. I must have told him that I loved him a hundred times and he must have kissed me a thousand times. When the first sun rays trickled into the room we both accepted, with heavy hearts, that it was time for him to leave.

"Take care of your mother." he whispered to our child and kissed it Goodbye. He wouldn't say the word though, it wasn't goodbye, he'd be back for his family.


	19. Chapter 19

With every month that passed my tummy continued to grow, until I could no longer see my feet. This time I didn't pine over Sasuke or make myself sick with worry, I focused on the pregnancy and getting ready for the big arrival. I continued to work, stashing cash away like a squirrel with its nuts in the winter. We would have our own home when he got back, I was determined to make that happen. Grandma didn't see why we couldn't just live with her 'until she died and we had the house to ourselves' as she delicately put it but I think that was more about her hoping to see Sasuke walking around topless again.

"You look like you're ready to pop," Miyu observed, prodding my enormous stomach, "When's Sasuke back?"

"Any day now." I grinned, making my swivel chair creak with a tiny spin. Akio appeared at the library desk, oddly, without a book. I hadn't seen him much since…the awkwardness, I didn't know what to say to the guy apart from 'If my husband knew what happened you wouldn't be lucky enough to have your dick still attached.'

"Hello, lovely ladies." he beamed.

"Hi." We both replied flatly, uninterested.

"How about in ten minutes I take you both out to eat?" I didn't want to spend time with him but I was hungry...I always was.

"Are you paying?" I rubbed my tummy, the baby shuffling excitedly underneath my hand at the prospect of food.

"Of course!" He replied.

"Woah! Woah! Do you know how much she eats?" Miyu cackled and they shared a laugh at my expense. It was ten minutes until closing time, if we were going out after I needed that time to pee. I held onto the desk and pulled my enormous self up.

"Just gonna use the bathroom." I said, waddling off.

"Uhh…Emiko? You're...leaking." Akio gasped in horror. Sure enough I had left a trail of water behind me. The only thing that fit me was a long flowing skirt, not even underwear which is why I hadn't noticed the puddle forming near my feet.

"Couldn't you hold it?!" Miyu screeched, trying not to vomit. My face flushed red, the few patrons still in the library started to form a crowd around me. It was humiliating, I really thought that I'd wet myself until the cramps began.

"Owch!" I hissed, doubling over in pain. Embarrassment transformed into fear, the baby was coming and Sasuke still wasn't back! How could I bring our child into the world without him? Somehow they managed to get me back to Grandma's. Akio ran for the nearest bar when the first trickles of blood ran down my leg and Miyu reluctantly stayed, clutching into my hand as white as a sheet.

"You can do it!" Grandma squeezed my other hand tightly, urging me to push the baby out with all my might. I tried and tried but the more I pushed the worse the pain became.

"Grandma..." I sobbed, "Where is he? I can't do this without him!" She knew straight away that I was talking about Sasuke but she didn't give me the sympathy or reassurance I was crying out for.

"Emiko, look at me." She snapped harshly. I looked at her, shocked, tears streaming down my face, remnants of vomit smeared around my lips, face drenched with sweat.

"I have nothing against him but Sasuke will be the death of you. I knew it from the moment I saw you both, your lives together will be short and painful. Bring this child in the world and protect it just like your parents did for you." her admission hit me like a slap in the face. Sasuke himself had been concerned about my safety, could her words be true? The possibility of her prediction being a definite was blaring in my face, here I was in need and he was nowhere to be seen despite promising me that he would. I looked at Miyu, she was crying aswell, the same fear in her eyes. I nodded, whatever happened with Sasuke I had to do this.

Three hours later and Grandma yelled that she could see the head. I panted and pushed my way through each contraction, crying and swearing until finally a powerful cry filled the air. Grandma wrapped the baby, cut its cord and lay it on my chest.

"A little boy!" she beamed proudly. Through the blur of my pouring tears I looked at my son for the first time. He had thick black tufts of hair, just like his father.

"Hi baby!" A sudden rush of intense love dissolved my tears, he was looking at me with a look of utter dependency. I was a mum now, I was his mum.

"Is she supposed to bleeding that much?" Miyu whispered to Grandma, before I could react the front door flew open and Akio hobbled in. His leg looked broken and he had a huge bleeding gash on his forehead. My son started to whimper in my arms, my head started to spin, darkness was trying to consume my vision.

"Akio, what's happened?!" Miyu screeched, rushing to his aid.

"There's shinobi in the village! They're looking for Sasuke…I'm sorry I told them your name, Emiko…they're coming…" he said and hit the floor with a thud, Miyu didn't bother to catch him, he had betrayed me.

I wasn't concerned about my own safety, as footsteps thundered ever closer my only worry was my son. His resemblance to Sasuke was uncanny, if they wanted to cause Sasuke harm there was no doubt that they would target his son as well. My only hope was-

"Grandma, please take him! Raise him until Sasuke comes back!" I pleaded, forcing my precious bundle into her arms. I managed to stand, unsteadily, my vison darkening with every passing second, my head felt light, hazy.

"Emiko, no! You've lost too much blood, you'll die!" Grandma screamed, holding her first great grandchild to her chest, she wished she could do the same to me.

"Please!" I begged with my last ounce of strength. Grandma hid, the hunter nin burst into the room, silent tears of anguish ran down her wrinkled cheeks as they bundled my semi- conscious body up and disappeared into the night.

Two weeks later Grandma opened the door to a familiar face. She showed him inside, picked up the baby sleeping peacefully in a crib and placed him delicately in Sasuke's arms. The tiny infant was identical to the pictures his mother had shown him of himself as a baby. The same messy black head of hair, a perfect petite nose and pouty pink lips, he was certainly an Uchiha. Sasuke didn't realise it but he was smiling at his son, a smile radiating with pride. When the baby opened his crinkled eyes Sasuke's mouth dropped open- the startling shade of blue was identical to mine.

"Where's your mother?" Sasuke asked his son softly, placing a loving kiss on his head and inhaling the amazing new baby smell.

"This way." Sasuke followed Grandma into the garden, if he hadn't been so obsessed with his son he might have noticed her red eyes swollen from nights spent crying herself to sleep.

"I don't understand. Where's Emi?" Sasuke asked, looking out across the back garden.

"There." she replied, a long crooked finger pointing to the small headstone at the foot of the garden. Sasuke almost choked on his own sharp intake of breath, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I don't blame you, Sasuke. She knew deep down what she was getting involved in." Grandma said without a hint of emotion. Sasuke stumbled over and collapsed onto his knees at my head stone.

"This can't be…how did she..?" his voice trembled as he spoke, he wouldn't allow himself to cry, to show weakness in front of his son.

Grandma stood beside him but didn't place a hand on his shoulder like it was customary to do.

"She had lost too much blood anyway during the birth. Even if those ninja hadn't come for her she would have been lucky to survive." The baby let out a piercing scream in the instant Sasuke's mood switched. He was seething with hate, with bitterness.

"Her body isn't here? You didn't see her die?" his voice was calm and calculated like that of a serial killer, Grandma felt the chills run down her spine and felt the desperate urge to take back her great grandson. She was afraid of this man, of what he could do.

"No but-"

"Then she's alive. What were the ninja?" Grandma squeezed her eyes closed trying to relive the life shattering moment she never wanted to remember ever again, she could see Emiko sat in a pool of blood on the living room floor, almost hear the cries again that the baby had been whimpering.

"Hunter-nin, looking for you." she said, fresh tears riveting through her deeply etched wrinkles. Sasuke's face contorted with an all consuming anger, hatred was born anew in his eyes that had become so peaceful after defeating his brother, his mind was made up.

"I'll bring her back."

"What about your son?" Grandma shook her head hopelessly. Sasuke glimpsed down at the baby but nothing more, he couldn't bring himself to look properly at the child. It was his fault that I was gone but he could put it right. Alive or dead he would make sure that mother and son were together again, that was the least he could do.

"I can't..." he muttered, handing the child back over. He didn't have a clue what to do with a baby anyway.

"Fine." Grandma said assertively, "I will continue to raise him but he will never know about you, it's for his own safety. I'll tell him all about Emiko though and how much she wanted to meet him."

"Thank you." Sasuke' gratitude was swept away on the breeze and he was gone.

THE END….?


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh come on guys, you didn't really think I'd leave you all hanging did ya? :P So I've gone for a bit of a twist hope everyone enjoys! If you don't then don't bother to send nasty messages or leave nasty comments- if you don't like don't read.**

I was cold, so cold. I felt for Sasuke, he wasn't there. I felt for my baby bump but my stomach was flat. Wherever I had ended up held nothing but darkness, I didn't know of I was dead or alive. There was no day, no night, just times when I was conscious and times when I wasn't until a small light appeared. It was a small candle flame, burning steadily, it didn't flicker like it should because there was no breeze or movement around it. How had it appeared? Was it a candle or was I gradually getting closer to hell? Breath suddenly tickled my face, it made me jump.

"Where's the Uchiha?" the voice was so deep I felt it vibrate through me. Tears started rolling from my eyes, my lips were quivering, teeth chattering, I was terrified and emotionally destroyed.

"I…don't know…" I weeped, body quaking with every powerful sob. I really didn't, the only thing I knew for sure is that he wasn't with me and our son like he promised.

The breath stinging my eyes stank of alcohol so I squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

"Open your fucking eyes." My captor ordered. I did, slowly.

"Good girl." he said and placed his hand on my head, "Now let's take a look and see if you're telling me the truth." Everything I had ever witnessed in my life flashed before me and it wouldn't stop, I couldn't even move. This man was in my head, snooping through every memory that was precious to me. He saw my parents death, my first day of work and the night I lost my virginity, he didn't linger too far in the past for long. I was thrown back to the day I met Sasuke, I could feel the same butterflies fluttering in my stomach when our eyes first met in the middle of the road. Then we were on the Inn floor fucking like wild animals. I gasped, something like the hilt of a blade jabbed me in the leg, was he going to stab me because he now knew that me and Sasuke were lovers? And why was he still stuck on the same erotic memory? He swore under his breath and adjusted his position to stop his erection touching me.

I shed tears watching my wedding and sobbed bitterly at the birth of our son and then it stopped. The mental torture had finished, leaving me emotionally and physically drained. The kunai pressed to my throat barely registered I was so numb.

"You really don't know anything. He used you. You're useless to us now…unless…." The cold steel inched lower, tracing an invisible line of desire along my body, the sharp blade tore my flimsy clothing, the bloodied rags fell to the floor.

"..I erase your past and use you. You'd make an excellent spy." Erase my past? I would have no memories? My tears dried against my dirty cheeks and I nodded. I didn't want to remember anymore, he was right Sasuke had just used me.

Years past, the great shinobi war was won by the allied forces and the world had changed dramatically but no matter what came up Sasuke never stopped searching. Every month he felt he was so close to finding me and yet somehow I'd always seem to slip through his fingers. He'd found the first hide out quickly, located where I'd been taken. He knew it was my blood that stained the single matress on the underground basement floor because he could smell me in the room. My scent made him ache, he'd do anything to have me in his arms again inhaling my enchanting floral aroma. Scraps of my clothing were also on the floor and it was clear from an empty whisky bottle and cigarette butts that I hadn't been alone. Sasuke never used to kill the hunter nin when they came after him but now he'd extract any information using his sharingun and slit their throats, watching the life gushing out of them in the hope that it was the one that had possibly fucked me. He hoped he was wrong, no other man was allowed to so much as look at me. At least it meant that I was alive.

"Come on, get up." Ryo rammed his elbow into my side, I stopped staring at the ring on my finger and tumbled out of bed.

"Last time I let you into my bed, asshole." I scowled, pulling on the pair of clothes he had told me to wear.

"Like you had a choice." he scoffed, bringing his hand sharply across my backside. I yelped, which made him laugh and then he kissed me, intruding my mouth with his slimy tongue. Sometimes I wondered if I had once been a lesbian, it would explain why I resented any man that touched me but I'd never know, the only thing I had left of my life before becoming a spy was a gold band on my finger. I had no idea who had given it to me but I guessed that I couldn't have been that important to them because no one had ever come looking for me.

"Anyway, put this into his drink so we can get paid." Ryo slipped me the tiny parcel of powdered poison. I smiled at him and promised not to let him down. He was like my boss and the first person I ever remembered meeting, I didn't want to lose the one person I did have. Underneath all of his tattoos, scars and the vile things he said he wasn't really a bad guy, not that the people he murdered would agree.

I sat across the small table from a wealthy business man in a crowded restaurant, he told me how beautiful I was and I touched his hand affectionately. He promised me a night of passion and I promised myself that he would be dead within the hour. I leant across the table to expose my breasts and whilst he was drooling over my cleavage I discreetly poisoned his drink.

"I'm just going to freshen up." I smiled and vanished towards the bathroom feeling ashamed and sick to my stomach. Of course I never made it into the rest room, I was walking swiftly back to the abandoned house that we'd been staying in.

I felt a ghostly set of fingers snatch for my face through the unlit darkness of the midnight town. I reacted quicker than I knew I could and then a rush of adrenaline demanded that I run for my life. The footsteps were tapping behind me, from the corner of my eye I can't see anything but hot and heavy breaths assured me that it was a man. He's shouting something at me but I can't make out what it is over the booming beats of my heart thundering in my ears. I can see the house and there's a light on in the bedroom, I open my mouth to call for Ryo but I'm knocked off my feet. A figure loomed over me, he was silhouetted against the black backdrop of the night but his blood red eyes alone pierced the darkness.

When I woke up morning was pouring through the curtains, it illuminated the small room and alerted me to the man sat at the end of the bed I was on staring at me.


	21. Chapter 21

The man showed no emotion nor did he speak, he just stared at me with a strange familiarity as though he was expecting some sort of recognition from me. He made me feel uneasy…and intrigued. Why had he brought me here? I was obviously still alive and fully clothed, he wasn't interrogating me or accusing me of poisoning a man. The longer I sat in the spotlight of his steamy glare the more my insides shouldered, I was melting just from one look!

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" I boldly demanded, springing up off the bed. This was too weird. His calm expression morphed into one of confusion, maybe even hurt. My gut twisted in sympathy, I just wanted to apologise for whatever i had done and hold him. I don't know how it was possible for somebody to look both deadly and fragile at the same time.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." his mouth dropped open in disbelief at what I was saying. I turned my back to him. A bad move. He pushed me up against the wall so quickly it took the air from my lungs. My soft breasts beat against his chest as I panted for air, my hardened nipples pressing against pure muscle and fingers helplessly grapsed the hand that he had captured my throat with. Touching his forehead against mine, our noses touched and the sadness in the blue of my eyes was reflected in the jet black of his.

"How can you not remember me?" he uttered words that pained him so badly against my lips before reclaiming them as his own. The same adrenaline that had spurred me into running from him last night was now rushing through my veins encouraging me to kiss him back. He kissed me like he was afraid to break me, like I had been shattered once before and he didn't have it in him to piece me back together again. My lips were quivering as I hesitantly brushed them against his, I wanted to soothe him and convince myself that I really did know this person. The jolt of electricity sparking between our tender kisses really surprised me, the current of excitement surged around my body before finding a home in the moistness between my legs. Somehow he sensed my building excitement, his wet tongue lashed across my lower lip inciting a pleading whimper from deep within me. He broke our connection and smiled.

"Now that sounds more like my Emi."

"Is…is…that my name?" I stuttered, desperately searching his eyes for an answer.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, your name is Uchiha Emiko and you're my wife." he stated, cheeks glistening with tears. I started to cry aswell, my memory had truly abandoned me.

"How do I know it's true?"

"I'll prove it. I know your body better than anyone else..." The loose clutch he had been keeping around my throat suddenly tightened.

"I know that this, instead of frightening you, is turning you on." I clamped my legs together, embarrassed. My eyes flickered downward, I wasn't wearing any underwear and I was afraid of my arousal running down my leg would prove him right. Catching my line of sight, his devious hand disappeared up my skirt and plunged deep into me. I squirmed against his thick fingers, two swirled inside the depths of my creamy walls, his hard thumb teased my clit.

"I know that I can make you cum in less than thirty seconds." his voice was low and so, so seductive. I was eager to see if the man who claimed to be my husband could live up to the challenge.

I buried my face in his neck as his fingers sunk deeper into my tight pussy, he was so intent on getting me off it blew my mind. His smooth rhythm was intense, the pressure on my clit was perfect. I couldn't take it any more. My adrenaline fuelled climax was so overpowering I had to throw my arms around him and hold on or I would have collapsed. He held me against him and deeply inhaled into my hair with a lusty groan. Why did it feel so natural? His possessive grip on my hips, the dominance seeping from his powerful body that made me instantly surrender, his huge, hard erection trying to penetrate me through his trousers…it all felt familiar.

"Sasuke." I whispered the name he had told me, stroking his hot, throbbing cock through the thin material that separated such a monster from my ready pussy. The name leaving my lips drove him wild, he forced me down onto the floor and mounted me like an animal. The force of each thrust had me seeing stars and my pussy stung like crazy stretching to accommodate his enormous member. Oh God, it was amazing! His body was on fire, his skin burning against mine but it was nothing compared to the smouldering flames of passion dancing between our mouths. My skinny thighs locked around his waist to intensify the relentless thrusts this amazing man was pushing into me, the violent rhythm he had adopted made the old floorboards creak in pain under my back. The adjustment enabled him to drive even deeper. A passion driven howl escaped my mouth, my cry of pleasure pushed him over the edge at the same time, spilling his thick seed into me.

When his panting subsided, his calm composition regained, he scooped me up off the floor and slipped me back under the duvet in the single bed. He climbed in, pulling me almost ontop of him, and held me tightly against his sweat glistened chest.

"I've missed you so much." he breathed dreamily, running his fingers through my hair. His words put me at ease, the uncomfortable knot in my stomach that had been tightening in the silence disappeared.

"Do you want to stay here today and head out in the morning?" It sounded very unnatural that he was asking my opinion, I imagined that our relationship must have been very one sided.

"Where?" I replied, instead of the normal answer 'nowhere with you, strange person who I just had sex with'.

"Don't you want to see how our son looks?"

"Our what?!" I shrieked tumbling out of bed. I hit the floor with a light thud and started scraping my ruffled clothes together. Sasuke watched with great amusement as I dressed myself inside out and back to front. I was far from amused, forgetting a husband was bad but not remembering my own child was unforgiveable.

"Emi, he's in good hands. Calm down and come back to bed." My eyes misted over…what the hell had happened to me?

Over the past few years I had found that abusing alcohol was the only way to numb the pain of not knowing who I was but Sasuke managed to absorb all of the pain just by holding my hand.

I lay wide awake all night long listening to Sasuke telling our story from beginning to end. It didn't occur to me to report back to Ryo, he was just a small part of a life that should never had existed by the time we had reached the story of my pregnancy. The tale Sasuke told was far too elaborate to be a lie and the way my body reacted, the tears that fell from my eyes and the ones he had cried for me made me certain that this was all true. It was starting to make sense. The gaping hole inside of me, that had caused me so much anguish, existed because he had always held onto my heart.

"After defeating my brother I passed out and by the time I was well enough to walk…it was too late, you were gone." His strained voice was barely a whisper, forcing out words that he never dreamt of repeating to anyone was so painful. He had lived in regret ever since that day. I wanted to console him but the overwhelming sense of empathy I had for my former self prevented it, even if it felt like someone else's memories I wasn't ready to forgive. Maybe It was a good thing that I had forgotten? Who could live with a memory like that?

"What's the first thing you remember, Emi?" he asked, hugging me closer.

"I remember..." It was a tough question, things were kind of fuzzy. "Some men in masks…they got me to spy on people because I could blend in so well. After a while they dumped me on Ryo for a wad of cash."

"Ryo?" I had assumed that Sasuke had seen me with him and known all about it. Judging by the adorable look of confusion on his face I'd say I was really wrong.

"He kills people for money and I helped." I shrugged. All I could do was be honest.

"A purely professional relationship?" he said with a seriousness that sounded like he was threatening me. All four of his muscular limbs tightened around me, he was so strong he could have crushed me like a walnut if he'd wanted to.

"Umm…" For him we had been physically apart nothing more, he hadn't so much as looked at another woman. "Sasuke, I-"

My body was no longer ensnared. He brought my face up to his and looked deep, deep into my eyes. His gaze was soft, enchanting and forgiving.

"Suck me off and we're even." he grinned devilishly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ah I love having Sasuke and Emi back together again ; D**

"Emi…" Sasuke groaned helplessly. Him and his enormous cock were at my mercy for my 'apology'.

I swirled my tongue around the engorged head of his manhood, painfully slowly. The salty taste of his precum tantalised each of my taste buds, he was delicious.

"Emi, please." he growled, digging his fingers into masses of my hair. I took him into the moist depths of my mouth, he gasped and spurted into me. I quickly swallowed it down and continued to 'apologise'. He made it so easy for me, I didn't have to work him back up at all he was still rock hard.

"Fuck!" He cursed, his entire body was trembling and he could feel his next explosive orgasm bubbling to the brim again already. My succulent lips slid back and forth along his throbbing cock. He bucked his hips wildly, thrusting into my mouth and yanking me deeper until he was striking the back of my throat. I rose to the challenge, sucking in tune with the ruthless rhythm he desired. I wanted to please him. I wanted to do anything for him.

"Uhnnnn…yeah…!" he panted, releasing again into my mouth. With my mouth vacant I kissed my way back up to his gaping lips.

"Am I forgiven?" He held me against his heaving chest, I could hear his heart thumping loudly.

"Really, there's nothing to forgive you for. You had no idea about me. If anyone should be to blame it's me. I should never have left you, I have more regret now than I did my entire life chasing Itachi's shadow. All he ever did was look out for me but I was too selfish to notice and now he's dead. You always put me first aswell and look what happened." I was a little confused. He had told me about the slaughter of his clan but Itachi had been portrayed as the villan.

"But he killed your clan, didn't he?" I asked, slipping my fingers into his hair to massage his tense scalp.

"After he died…" Sasuke took a huge breath, I braced myself, "I found out that he had done it for my life. He was being blackmailed." I could only imagine the pain he was going through, the guilt. I'd only just found out that I even had family I had no idea what it felt like to kill one of them. There were no words to console such an awful thing so I resumed massaging his head, feeling the tension ebb away with the motions of my working fingers.

"I've really missed this." He sighed dreamily.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You massaging my head, you used to do it all the time. " He said sweetly, almost too sweetly for the tough guy I was getting to know.

"And fucking you, of course. No better way to relax than that." I started to laugh, something I'd barely done in the time we'd been apart. It felt good to feel happiness again.

Another thing that astonished me was when Sasuke surprised me with ice cream for breakfast. I knew that he was getting me something to eat but I had just assumed he'd come back with eggs and bacon!

"Oh, no spoon?" I pouted in disappointment.

"Hmmm…did I forget it?" he pretended, positioning me onto my back. He popped the lid off the tub, scooped a large dollop onto his finger and slathered my breasts. My nipples hardened into the melting cream, like snowy mountain peaks. I shivered, not from the cold but from anticipation, Sasuke's tongue was hovering just above the erect nubs. He wasn't in any hurry, he was absorbing the scene, from the drizzles of desert trickling down my naked body to the lust that had glazed my innocent blue eyes over. My beauty captivated him.

"Sasuke…" I moaned, pulling him to me. His hot slick tongue lavished my breasts in long lashes that made me purr. Reaching my hand between us I stroked his length.

"Touch yourself with your other hand, I want you ready." he commanded, lifting his mouth momentarily away from my heaving breasts. Working myself up didn't take long, I started coming onto my fingers nearly straight away, his words made me so hot I barely had to try.

Shoving his face Into my neck, his teeth nipped playfully at my skin, he just couldn't get enough. He was addicted to the tastes of my body, the salty sweat beads that glistened on my skin were like candy for his tongue, the pure heat that radiated from me was like a magnet constantly drawing him back in. It was no wonder he had found his way back to me after all this time.

"Fuck me!" I urged, pumping his huge cock in the tight grasp of my hand.

"You want it?" he growled, thrusting into my hand.

"Yes!" I groaned, masturbating him like a crazy woman.

Obliging, he rewarded me with a long hard thrust that drove a horny scream from my throat and then he waited, he waited for me to stretch enough to accommodate his full length. Little pants escape my mouth, his entire cock was throbbing inside me and it felt amazing, I was close to losing it again. Fuck he was amazing.

From the unexpected touch of Sasuke's fingers caressing my face my eyes flashed open. He captured my eyes with his own so that I was unable to look away. My hand took on a will of its own, sliding along the muscular curves of his back to between the plump swells of his buttocks. It was there that my fingers tickled and teased him. His response suggested that it hadn't been done to him before, his face was a mixture of ecstasy and caution, his balls tightened between my thighs and he released. He drove me to meet his climax with my own and he collapsed, wrapping me back up into his arms protectively.

"Hey…" I peered over his shoulder to where the tub of ice cream sat. "There's still some left." Oh yes, I was hooked on him now.

With the tub of ice cream devoured and both of us feeling considerably exaughsted we decided that it was time to head out before we fucked each other to death. The afternoon brought rain, a constant light drizzle that made the world glisten just for us. I hung back as Sasuke strode ahead of me- damn he had such a nice ass! And to think I had married that ass! It was mine, he was mine, I smiled, jogging to catch up to my husband.

"So what did we call our son?" I had expected Sasuke to be sick of me chatting away after five constant hours of it but he answered me back enthusiastically every single time. He had always been a more quiet and reserved type but the energy was bursting from him because of me, he had me back, something others told him would never be possible. The darkness his brother's death had plummeted him back into had been dispelled, he had his shining light back, I would light the way into our haply future he was sure of it.

"We didn't. You wanted us to decide after he was born." He replied, adjusting the hood on my cloak enough to see my pretty face. He never wanted to not be able to see me or my face again.

"Oh. I wonder which name my Grandmother chose..."

"Probaly a brand of wine…" he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let me know when you're tired and I'll gove you a piggy back." A free ticket out of a bloody long walk? A chance to be pressed up against the sexiest man I had ever seen? Yes, please!

"My legs are aching now." I grumbled, pouting sexily.

"Already? Guess I can't be surprised after this morning. Climb aboard." He beamed, lowering himself to my level so I could jump onto his back. I leapt onto him, wrapping my arms securely around his neck.

"Sasuke?" he continued to plod on, small stones crunching under his feet as we neared a small brook.

"Hm?" He pondered aloud.

"I can't say I love you because I don't remember the things you do but I can definitely say that I have feelings for you." I said sadly. I felt like I had fallen head over heels for him already, I didn't just have butterflies in my stomach, my body constantly buzzed like bugs were swarming through my veins. I just knew that this was something special, he was special. If only I felt the same as I had before, just like he did now.

"Well, we have the rest of our lives together for me to make you love me again." He entwined his fingers within mine and squeezed…hard.

"Make me?" I laughed planting kisses on his neck.


	23. Chapter 23

Sasuke observed me through the whispy steam of his green tea. The sakura trees were coming into bloom in the tea house gardens in which we were sitting and he was making the silent comparison between me and one of the most beautiful sites in the world. No matter what angle he looked at it, I was brighter and more astoundingly beautiful than anything. To him I always had done, I was his perfect woman - pretty, understand, obedient and good in bed of course. He had known me inside and out, still knew my body but as a person I had changed, that excited him because it was like meeting me all over again without any boundaries between us like there had been before. We could start a fresh, no revenge, no animosity, it was perfect like me.

"Why did you just frown?" Sasuke's fingers brushed back and forth on my thigh, he hadn't allowed an inch of space between us. It was suffocating and I was loving it.

"Huh?" I replied, I hadn't noticed that I had frowned. We had been mostly talking but in a moment of silence I suppose I must have scowled a little.

"Maybe because I finished the last of my tea or…I dunno." I did know, I'd thought briefly of Ryo's reaction to my disappearance and felt bad for a second, not that I wanted to share that thought with Sasuke.

"Emi." He said sternly, clearly seeing through my lie.

"Ugh, ok." I sighed, resting my head apologetically on his shoulder and entwining my hands remorsefully with his, "I was just wondering what Ryo's going to do without my help. Purely a non sexual thought." To my surprise he didn't act jealous at all, no, his mouth twisted into an evil little smirk.

"What?" I asked, staring oddly up at his gorgeous face. He looked down at me sweetly and planted a little kiss on my nose.

"Nothing," he grinned, "Let's get going." I'd seen that sly glint in many of the men I had worked with and I knew exactly what it meant.

"When did you kill him?" His eyes widened slightly, shocked.

"On the way back from buying ice cream." he shrugged, holding me a little tighter with the hand that was already possessively wrapped around my hips. Maybe a normal person would have been alarmed by such a casual murder confession but I was used to it, even done it myself.

"You annoyed?" He said, mistaking my silence for disgust.

"No. Just wondering why I guess." Another couple stode past us on the pink petal littered path smiling happily in our direction, I returned the look and almost laughed at Sasuke's dead serious expression.

"That's just what happens to anyone who touches you." he replied before the oblivious couple were out of earshot.

I shouldn't have been surprised by Sasuke's stamina after discovering what a Love God he was in the bedroom but I still was. I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't have taken a single break if I wasn't with him and would probaly have covered ten times the distance aswell. Despite his fast paced march through untamed terrain- forests and rocky hillsides- he never even broke a sweat. Me on the other hand must have looked(and smelled!) terrible. The chance was too good to miss when we passed a small lake almost completely hidden behind some overgrown bushes.

"You're not serious. It's freezing." Sasuke helpfully observed an obvious fact. I was already cold anyway but we had been on the road for weeks, occasionally spending the night at little Inns or vacant homes that rarely had running water. I was caked in sweat, dirt, grime and God knows how much semen.

I answered my husband with a cannonball into the icy water.

Twice so far my hair had caught fire on the fire Sasuke had cleverly crafted for us. He kept telling me that I was leaning too close and I kept replying that I was cold through the noisy chattering of my teeth.

"I did say…" he mumbled over the crackling of the orange flames.

"I needed a bath." I protested.

"Emi, two more days and you could have had one in the next town." He reasoned, pulling our blanket tighter around my shivering body.

"Two days?" I whined. I hated sleeping outside, it wasn't about not feeling safe, because I was sleeping with the strongest guy in the world, neither was it about being uncomfortable, because I always slept on Sasuke's chest, it was the bugs. There was nothing worse than to wonder why your husband is tickling your feet in the middle of the night and discovering the most enormous spider sitting on your toes.

"Your nipples are still so hard." he remarked in amazement, thumbing them through the woolen blanket. Now I was shuddering for a whole different reason.

"How about you, Sasuke? Are you hard yet?" I spoke seductively, burying a cold hand into his crotch. His sympathetic eyes glazed over, replacing the gentle black orbs with a sinister sexual hunger.

"Come here." he growled, hoisting me onto his lap. Suddenly his hands were all over me, tearing my clothes away and exposing me to the harsh chill of the night. I pulled his shirt over his head and he slipped off his trousers as he lowered down with his bare back and ass onto the woodland floor with me still firmly stuck on top. I parted my legs, supporting myself with one on each side of his heavenly body and filled myself with him. I threw back my head and let out a cry like a wolf howling to the moon, we slotted so perfectly into each other. Instead of taking control of my hips like I had expected he tucked his arms under his own head like a pillow propping himself up to watch me ride him. I didn't disappoint. My hips rolled ontop of him, dancing in large circular motions that made it feel like he was stroking my clit with his dick. I had my eyes closed, completely lost in the moment but Sasuke was wide eyed marvelling at my majestic performance. He watched me obsessively, stared at my shuddering body as I climaxed and groaned at the hot rush of arousal drowning his cock. My tightening walls suffocated the last of his restraint, he pulsated inside my creamy centre and unleashed his own wave of heat. I collapsed ontop of him, panting.

I guess even exaughstion caught up with somebody like Sasuke eventually, we had barely made it through dinner at a noodle bar when his eyelids started to droop. My plans for another night of constant passion were scrapped, he pulled me against him in our Inn bed and fell asleep, snoring loudly against my face. Holding me, he slept like he didn't have a care in the world. If I moved out of his grasp at all he would frown and grab for my warm body back against his own. The innocence shown on his face when he was peaceful, the sweet dreams he had of us, blocked out the pain of the past. From what he'd told me, he'd had a very troubled life, we both had, I just hoped that our future would hold nothing but happiness.

My fingers traced the deep lines of stress on his face that were now relaxed. I wondered which of them had been caused by me, or caused by leaving our child behind. I was in love with him, I could feel it in the depths of my stomach. It wasn't just the passion we shared that overpowered my sensible nature but the overwhelming sense I had to be close to him, like that was more important than taking my next breath. Even now in his arms I didn't feel close enough to him. Only when he was inside me did I feel the connection I desired.

I found his cock, it was soft and yet still considerably large. Slowly I stroked the smooth length, for once masturbating Sasuke was giving me more pleasure than him. I wasn't ashamed of it, feeling his cock come to life in my hands made me wet. My lover groaned in his sleep, what I was doing to him felt like a damn good dream. His gentle sighs and moans forced me to increase the pace, I wanted to feel him coming in my hand, I wanted to taste his arousal, lick it dripping from my fingers. His balls grew tight, drawn up against him. His hips were pulsing his cock furiously into my hand, my name raspy on his lips and then he climaxed, an enormous load erupted, hot and spewing.

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke." I smiled into the darkness, settling back down comfortably beside him.

"Love you…" He sighed dreamily, resting his hand against the outer lips of my throbbing pussy.

 **So what's everybody thinking? Chapter 23! Thanks to everyone that's stuck around since the beginning and hey! to you newcomers :D x xxxxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Reunion! :)**

"You ready?" Sasuke asked, squeezing my hand. I filled my lungs with a long, deep breath. Udon village was infront of us, our son possibly a few feet away. This was what we had been travelling for months to come home to and yet I felt so unprepared.

"No." I sighed. How could I be ready to face a child I hadn't seen for five years as a mother who knew nothing about him? I'd be very lucky if I could even pick him out of a line up of other kids.

"Good, that's the best way. Let's go." Sasuke started towards the village, his destination Grandma's house, tugging me along with him. We passed a block of apartments still being refurbished, a small rundown library and even a small bar before we reached an unfamiliar house. My worst fears became a reality in that instant- I didn't recognise a single thing. Sasuke released my hand for a moment to wipe the sweat from my clammy hands off onto his trousers. I was watching him, kind of embarrassed at how much my nerves were showing that I didn't notice the object hurtling at my head. With a great big thwack the football almost knocked me off my feet!

"Sorry!" A little voice called out, laughing at my obvious pain. When the focus in my eyes returned I stole a glimpse at Sasuke, expecting to see him looking as furious as I was but he looked stunned, his eyes steadily hovering over my shoulder at the little hooligan who had mistaken my face for a goal. Not much could take away Sasuke's breath, aside from me, but he was really lost for words.

"What the hell?" I frowned, following his trail of sight to a small boy that could easily have been mistaken for a mini version of Sasuke. The little terror had his father's trademark black spikey hair, just a little shorter, a similar natural scowl and even the makings of the same muscular build.

"Sasuke…is that-" Before I could finish my sentence the kid shot off out of sight shrieking for his Grandma. Had we scared him off already?

"Brace yourself." Sasuke mumbled as an elderly woman hobbled around the corner at a dangerous speed, followed by her great grandson. The old woman was kicking up dust, speeding across the several feet of open space between us. Even though I had forgetting ever knowing her, It upset me to see an old lady with wrinkled eyes so full of tears.

"I can't believe it…Emiko…you're.…" She sobbed, the smell of alcohol stinging my eyes.

"I told you, Grandma. I was right, huh? Is that my mum?" The little kid's face was lit up like a jar full of caught fireflies, he bounced around aswell just like manic trapped bugs. The old woman nodded sadly, tears flowing, snot running into her mouth. A wave of nausea hit me as the kid…my son jumped into my arms, embracing me with all his strength.

"I knew you'd come back!" he whispered excitedly right into my ear.

"Of course I did." I replied uncertainly, patting him affectionately on his head. There was no way I could break his little heart by shattering his dreams. Whatever Grandma had told him I would have to stick to.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably behind us, he seemed anxious.

"Yoichi, show your mother and father inside, we have a lot to discuss." Grandma said and my heart swelled with love. Yoichi, that's what she'd named him. I couldn't have thought of a more beautiful name myself. Yoichi didn't look at his father with the same loving eyes he had shown me, I had no idea why that was but Sasuke did- Grandma had stuck to her promise and never mentioned a thing about him, our son knew nothing about his rare bloodline or the love his parents shared when they created him.

Inch by inch Sasuke closed the gap and placed a steady hand on Yoichi's head, a surge of pride rushing through him. The young man was the image of himself as a child except for the remarkable blue eyes that belonged to me.

"Our family is back together again." He grinned the same cheeky smile as Yoichi was as he ruffled the little guy's hair.

"That's right, Dad." Yoichi beamed.

It was the most surreal thing to be sitting at a table having dinner with my family- my husband, son and grandmother. It wasn't just because I had grown used to eating alone or because more recently I was accustom to eating naked with Sasuke between my legs but it was strange to be so surrounded by unconditional love. The kindly old woman refused to let go of my hand and Yoichi was chatting away to Sasuke about his day, tomato soup smeared round his adorable little mouth. Fortunately he was too excited and noisy to hear a word that us girls were saying.

"Emiko, what happened to you?" I shortened the terrible tale down as much as I could and left out anything too horrific about myself that could jeopardise her giving back my son. She didn't stop sobbing the whole time. From what Sasuke had told me, she'd practically raised me so I must have been more like a daughter to her. I could only try and empathise with what she was going through.

"Don't cry, I'm back now." I soothed.

"Oh I know, Emiko. I'm just so sad for you, robbed of every happy memory you've ever had and years of time with your son." She took another long swig from her large glass of wine, it seemed to calm her down so I filled my glass aswell.

We stayed up into the early hours of the morning talking; Grandma was in her old comfy chair, Sasuke had his arm around me on the sofa and Yoichi was snuggled in between us. He was so happy, he never stopped smiling even when he fell asleep.

"You've done a good job raising him, thank you." Sasuke said, gazing down fondly at the little boy. To be honest, I was surprised. It wasn't like him to show emotion to anyone but me, especially gratitude.

The next day brought another lovely surprise. Holding Yoichi in one arm and my hand with the other, Sasuke led us deeper and deeper into the forest surrounding Udon village until we reached a big hollow tree stump. Yoichi's face scrunched in disappointment.

"This was what you wanted to show us, Dad?" Maybe I should have scolded him a little for being rude but I was laughing too much, he had read my mind. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, dumped our son in my arms in leant inside the tree stump. Me and Yoichi stifled giggles, his head had disappeared into the tree.

"This is what I wanted to show you!" Sasuke proudly spoke, standing up with handfulls of cash.

"Sasuke, where-" Actually I didn't want to know where it came from.

"We can buy a castle!" Yoichi cheered.

"We could but it's up to your mother where we live." His father replied sternly. I was astonished, I really was, Sasuke had our whole future secured and planned out the whole time. He never even doubted that he would find me and put our family back together again, did he? I on the other hand didn't have a clue. Honestly, I hadn't thought beyond finding Yoichi again.

"Errm…how about we decide together?" I suggested.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews! :) Reviews make me write lol**

 **Bella-swan11- Every time you review you have such good ideas. I was just going to let them stay in Udon village but I took what you said on board and so they are going back to Konoha :) xx**

Even with our son around Sasuke was no different, he still yearned to touch me every second only now he had to be creative about it. In a little restaurant, that apparently we'd been to together before our legs were entwined under the table and every now and then Sasuke would caress my calf. Even something as innocent as that made me shudder. Any interaction at all had me wanting to vault over the table like a horny tiger and fuck him. For Yoichi's sake Sasuke started talking first with a strange idea for our new home.

"Move to Konoha? A hidden ninja village?" I repeated unsurely what Sasuke had just suggested. Luckily, Yoichi was so divulged in his colouring book, trying to stay within the lines of his picture, his little tongue poking out with intense concentration, to notice what we were talking about.

"Yes. We'll have safety there, I can provide as a shinobi instead trying to imitate a farmer in your little village and we can start reviving our clan." We both smirked at the same time, the idea of Sasuke toiling all day in the field surrounded by potatoes really was laughable. I scooped up a hefty fork of noodles and tucked it into his open mouth, carefully avoiding pricking his delicious lips with the prongs of the utensil. The only experience I had of a ninja life was sharing Sasuke's and his had been plagued by heartache and misery, I didn't want that for my son too. On the other hand though I liked the idea of helping him to return the Uchiha clan to its former glory, my main role would be to have and raise his children. My job would be about producing offspring and his would be…getting me pregnant over and over and over again.

"Emi, if you want to stay here that's exactly what we'll do." He reached out and placed his hand ontop of mine. His eyes held mine with such sincerity, I could see it was what he really wanted but he was actually willing to abandon his dreams for the future to live out a dull, ordinary life with me.

"I wanna be a ninja!" Yoichi piped up, still glued to his colouring book. I frowned suspiciously across the table. When had Sasuke had the time alone with our son to convince him to follow in his father's footsteps? It didn't matter, if he was anything like his dad I wouldn't be able to change his stubborn mind.

"I dunno…" I huffed, trying to brush his opinion aside as a childish remark.

"Yoichi." Sasuke muttered under his breath. On command the child turned to me with large puppy dog eyes, fluttering his long eye lashes angelically and he even made his bottom lip quiver as though he was about to cry. I melted. His fake tears cut through my heart like a kunai. I was being guilt tripped by a five year old and I was powerless to stop him.

"Alright!" I huffed, giving up.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked sweetly but I noticed that the way he was now rubbing my enclosed hand was not so sweet, his stroking motions were becoming more concentrated on just one of my fingers, with a pleasurable tightness that I would usually give his cock. I felt an embarrassing heat slowly turn my face red and then slowly smoulder towards my groin. The eye contact he was giving me was so intense we were practically having foreplay through our eyes. I untangled my left leg and rested my foot on the bench between his open legs, so that the toes of my shoes were just touching the tip of his growing dick.

"Hey, Dad, did you fight lots'a bad guys when you was a ninja?" Sasuke's eyes flashed guiltily over to his son's innocent face instead of continuing to stare at the gentle heaving of my breasts and he slammed his legs shut to cage his monstrous cock. That's when I knew how much he loved him, Sasuke would fight every sinful urge in his body for Yoichi.

"I did, thousands of them. C'mon let's head back, it's getting dark." The man our son idolised replied casually, for a man like him taking a life never burdened his hunky shoulders. He was dangerous and thrilling and that only made him more sexy, I was so lucky to have him as my husband.

Waiting for Yoichi to fall asleep was pure torture. His breathing would slow to gentle ebbing of little peaceful breaths and his eyes would be closed shut but the second we tried to creep away from his bed his eyes would flash open to catch us before we could escape. Frustration didn't show on Sasuke's face, not once, he sat patiently by my side as we watched our precious little boy drift off. That's what it looked like to me. It was only thanks to years of strict training that he was able to keep his cool composure, Inside him there was a storm brewing and with every achingly slow minute that passed it threatened to thunder out of control. When the moment came that we were alone together, after checking Grandma was ok to watch Yoichi, he let me feel the full force of his frustration.

He dragged me from the house and down into a little alleyway until we reached the dead end that was almost completely consumed in darkness. Then I was up against a wall and his teeth were gouging love bites into the sensitive skin on my neck.

"I'm going to have to hurt you." He suddenly whispered into my ear. He wasn't even asking for permission to hurt me, he was just telling me that it was about to happen. So what did I do? Tell him to go away? Say no? Of course not, I said,

"Anything you want, Sasuke." The pressure that filled that air felt impenetrable, a knife couldn't have cut through it. I could barely move, just squirm helplessly against the wall that was cracking around my back. It was too dark to make out his face but I felt his hair grow longer against my fingers and an extra weight on his back that my hands couldn't make sense of, like nothing I'd ever felt before. And he was different, rougher, almost bloodthirsty. He had continued with my neck, not nipping playfully anymore but sinking his teeth in- they felt more like fangs! Warm trickles of liquid oozed from the open gashes he left behind, the taste of my blood didn't deter him though he began to devour my swollen lips. Using his knee he forced my legs apart, didn't even bother to remove my underwear, and pushed himself inside.

"Oh, Sasuke!" I cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure. Clenching fistfuls of his longer hair in my trembling hands, I braced myself as a thunderbolt struck though me in the same instant he pounded deep into my core. I blacked out for just a second, probably from the sudden jolt but It was good, so good! I could feel his hips slowly grinding against mine but it felt like his was thrusting twenty times a second. Then for some reason, my hold on his hair was the only was I was supporting myself, my feet were no longer on the floor- we were half way up the wall! My head was too fucked up to say a thing, my mind swimming with passion and thrill. Subconsciously though I must have felt afraid and tensed up because Sasuke roared,

"Open your fucking legs." His cum was boiling hot and seemed like several full loads just from one ejaculation, I couldn't contain his seed, it spilled down onto the ground several feet below us, drizzling like a heavy rain from a gutter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Shakilove- This time was a bit different because it came as a bit of a shock and they haven't been practicing as much as they used to ;)**

 **bella-swan11- Thanks for reviewing and sakura drama is coming soon! :)**

 **Misora Asuka- Bit of drama in this chapter but there is a big fight coming up soon!**

I never did work out how he did it but somehow me and Sasuke would always wake up with Yoichi between us in our bed. We'd fall asleep just the two of us and wake up to a lovely little surprise just appear between us. He was a natural ninja, is what Sasuke would smile proudly.

We waited a couple of weeks before finally deciding to tell Grandma our plans. I chickened out and made Sasuke do all the talking, whilst Yoichi played cars in the garden. She was distraught just like I knew she'd be and adament she wouldn't leave Udon village like I feared. It didn't make the slightest difference for Sasuke but it really bothered me that we were ripping her grandchild away from her after she had dedicated herself to him for five years. Not only that, she argued that she had only just got me back aswell and it was like losing me all over again.

"Then come with us!" I shouted because my resolve to leave was dwindling. Instead of shouting back she gestured for us to sit down. We did…cautiously, she always had a glass within reach.

"Emiko, I never told you about your Grandfather, did I?" Her eyes misted over, lost in memories so distant they were close to being forgotten. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know?

"Well…there's a reason I've always been so against your relationship. Your Grandfather was a ninja. He was actually cut down infront of my just there on the carpet." She pointed to the exact spot, a little closer to where we were sitting than I would have liked. I lifted my feet off the carpet and stared down at the old fraying material until I could imagine the outline of a dying man. Sasuke shifted next to me uncomfortably but not for the reason I thought, he didn't like where she was taking the conversation.

"Losing your husband is one of the most painful things in the world, I wouldn't wish it on you, it's just as painful as losing a child. If Yoichi becomes a ninja aswell and gets killed-"

"He won't." Sasuke rudely interrupted in a very gentle voice.

"How do you know?" I had never seen an old woman glare so ferociously.

"Because he's an Uchiha." Was his simple reply. I smiled. I hadn't realised how badly I had been worrying about the things Grandma had just said but Sasuke had put my mind at ease. Sasuke was unbeatable and it was his blood flowing through the veins of our son.

"Emiko?" She tried one last time, knowing already that it was pointless.

"We're doing this. Trust him like I do." The beam of approval he shot me made possibly upsetting an elderly woman worthwhile. She pouted her wrinkly lips together, looking out into the back garden. Her heart still belonged to her deceased husband just as mine belonged to Sasuke and she had mourned him for decades never wanting to leave the house he lost his life in. She was old now, knew she didn't have long left, so why not live life a little?

"If you're really sure then...I would like to come with you. If that's ok?" She sobbed, directing her plea to my husband.

"Of course. A couple of days long enough for you to get ready?" Yoichi came bounding into the room looking oblivious to what had just happened in the room, I had an inkling though that he knew just what was happening.

A few days later we were sitting at the dinner table eating lunch like one big happy family when the was a flurry of excited knocks on the door. Grandma was in no fit state to move, Yoichi's face was covered in ketchup and Sasuke just pretended not to notice.

"I'll get it, then?" I offered sarcastically, sulking all the way to the door. The impatient woman on the other side of the door pushed her way inside as soon as the lock clicked open. Her face was contorted with a strange mixture of emotions, horror, shock, happiness were the ones I could kind of make out.

"You bitch!" She screeched at me like a banshee and threw herself onto me with a hug so tight I was gasping for breath. Luckily for me I had the most protective husband in the world, he was already prying the crazy woman off me.

Dipping my hand into Sasuke's holster, I armed myself with a kunai. Was this person a threat? Had I upset her at some point during my illegal work with Ryo?

A little figure pranced to my side, observing the scene with amusement.

"Mum, that's Miyu. She used to be your best friend." I tossed the weapon back to Sasuke, Yoichi had no reason to lie.

With a deep breath I mentally pulled an invisible mask of deceit over my confused face.

"Of course! Sorry I didn't recognise you." She was easily convinced, the pleased smile stretching from ear to ear was proof of that.

"Very funny, Emiko. I know I've put on a little weight, you don't have to could've told me you were back or even let me know that you were alive!" She chuckled, chubby cheeks dimpling like squishy dumplings. I welcomed her into the living room, where she told us how she had made sure she was a constant feature in Yoichi's life, I felt a little jealous actually. She had seen him crawl, take his first steps, speak his first words and I hadn't even been around. I noticed that she kept dropping a certain name into the conversation, then watching my reaction closely. However, the name Akio meant nothing to me.

"We're actually a couple now, we even had two children! He still feels so bad about what happened." She continued despite my blatant lack of interest.

If i asked what she meant it would arouse suspicion so Sasuke took the initiative instead.

"What happened?" She looked fearful of Sasuke, like she didn't want to answer him but was afraid not to.

"Akio…he…well, umm…led those men to you, remember?" She said to me regretfully. It wasn't my reaction that she should have been worried about, it was Sasuke's. He didn't look angry or hateful about her boyfriend being partly responsible for what happened, he just continued to listen, his face devoid of any human emotion. He was at his most dangerous when he was quiet.

"He was just so scared, he panicked and he's regretted it ever since. Do you think you could ever forgive him? We live right next to the library now, you could come over, he'd love to see you." It was a selfish thing to ask, not that she cared, I had enough going on without her making someone else's guilt my problem.

"I don't think so." I didn't remember knowing her, for me there was no emotional attachment to anything that she had said. It didn't make me feel bad to refuse. Grandma must have sensed that things were turning awkward because she suddenly remembered something urgent that only Yoichi could help her with upstairs.

Once they were out of ear shot Miyu made the situation even worse.

"I know why! You must still feel uncomfortable about Akio trying to sleep with you when Sasuke was away. It was out of order but in his defence anyone who watched you in the bath would probably do the same." I had no idea what she was talking about but she was pissing me off! I would never cheat on Sasuke!

Scarily calmly Sasuke said, "I need to go out for a bit." And then tried to place a loving kiss on my head.

"Sasuke, no." I scolded. I knew exactly where he was going and what he was going to do.


	27. Chapter 27

**Yuu- Thank you!**

 **JFR123- Aww thank you! :) Yup all the Sakura drama is coming up soon!**

With me still clinging onto his bicep Sasuke strode purposefully through the small village, set on one thing- drenching Akio's house in the resident's blood. Sasuke had to blame anyone but himself for what happened and it just so happened that person was our neighbour.

I was totally useless. There was no way I could match his strength or physically restrain him. Yoichi had grown up without his father for five years, it had been really tough on him, I couldn't let my husband put Akio's and Miyu's kids through the same thing. But what could I do? He was too strong and too damn determined.

"Sasuke, please stop." I pleaded, "I can't remember but I know in my heart that I would never cheat on you." Passers by stopped and stared as we passed. We must have looked like a strange sight- Me swinging from his arm like a monkey whilst he ignored me. In the distance was a small, run down library and sitting to its side was a small beige house, possibly the dullest looking house I had ever seen. I didn't have long, I could hear the laughter of children coming from the open windows.

"Sasuke!" I protested. I must have been louder than I thought because this time my screech drew him to an abrubt halt and he didn't look happy about it. From the stories I'd been told, Sasuke had abandoned me when I was pregnant, knowing that my life and Yoichi's could be at risk. Akio was just a normal guy living a normal life almost as dull looking as his house, he wasn't a ninja or an Uchiha, he couldn't have possibly dealt with hunter-nin. He had been scared just like I imagine that I was too.

He stared me down coldly expecting me to drop it but instead of backing off something inside me snapped and I stood up to him.

"It wasn't his fault." I said, glaring back. His mouth dropped open and he looked like I had just slapped him.

"It was mine?" He growled, dark eyes growing darker with detest. I wouldn't be intimidated, I kept hold of his gaze confidently but in my mind I was panicking. I hadn't planned to say it like that, I didn't even realise that I felt that way, it had just kind of come out.

"I didn't say that-" I tried to put things right, quickly but he cut me off, his anger had pushed him beyond reasoning with now.

"You didn't have to." he spat, yanking his arm out of my grasp and stalking away into the surrounding woodland. At least I had prevented him from killing someone...I hoped.

The sensible thing to do was to go back to Grandma's and wait for him to calm down and come back home, so obviously instead of doing that I ran after him into the dense forestry.

Branches swung for my face, thorny plants scatched at my legs and spiders crafted webs just for me to run into. I kept on running and calling Sasuke's name, deeper and deeper into the unknown. Dusk was drawing in, the air had a nasty chill to it that stung the thorn inflicted cuts on my legs. But there was still no sign of him.

Following our little spat Sasuke took off much faster than me. He clambered to the top of a tree, settling on a thick upper branch, to lick his wounds. My comment had stabbed him in a region he wasn't aware of and the pain was immense. Yes, he blamed himself for what happened but no, he didn't want to admit it or hear me say it. He had hoped that rescuing me would have rectified things, that I wouldn't blame him. Turns out I did blame him. He reflected for ten minutes or so before realising just what he needed to do- head back to Grandma's and apologise from the bottom of his heart. However, I wasn't there for him to apologise to. I was lost in the wilderness.

Even just walking back the way I had come didn't help. When I realised I was lost I retraced my steps, back the way I'd come but the failing light made it difficult. Yoichi's smile wouldn't leave my mind. His beaming face was urging me home so I continued to walk. No way was I going to miss out on another five years to live in a bug infested forest.

After what seemed like hours a glimmer of light peeking through the trees brightened my spirits. My legs quickened all by themselves, without realising I was running into the clearing. There was no signs of civilisation apart from the hastily built campfire enclosed with large rocks to contain the flame.

"Hello?" I called, praying for a sign of life. I didn't get a reply but if someone had taken the time to build a fire they would be coming back to it, wouldn't they? Even if no one showed up it was better to wait there than walking around in the dark. Plonking my butt down on the sandy, dirt floor, I stared into the dancing flames of the only source of heat and light I had. I missed my family. Even if it had only been minutes, at least I had a clearer perspective now. Deep down I resented Sasuke for the time he lost us but he had done more than make up for it. I loved him and he loved me that was what mattered.

Eight thick hairy legs dragged the huge ugly black body ontop right by my foot. The creature moved robotically and seemed to have caught a whiff pf my scent on the air. I bit my lip, forcing back a scream and nausea. It was so gross. It was the biggest spider I had ever seen and it looked hungry. Half of my toes would probaly fill it up, I shuddered, slowly, slowly backing away. No sudden movements. Very, very, slowly. My hand brushed against a large rock, now I had something to defend myself with! Brandishing the grey slab in one hand I rose to my knees to give myself the exta force to smush the nasty thing when I was interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke scoffed. With the stone still in my hand and one eye on the arachnid, I turned to see my husband calmly observing my irrational behaviour with a smile on his face. He rolled his eyes, I didn't dare to speak incase it jumped on my face. With a swift swipe of his foot the unfortunate creature hurtled away like an eight legged rocket.

"Phew! Thank you!" I squealed, jumping into his arms. Hesitantly he brought his hands around me, locking them tightly into place. He knew there was still a lot of unspoken words up in the night air, it was up to him to put things right.

"Emi…" he began slowly, trying to prepare himself for the biggest and hardest apology of his life. He wasn't the only one with something to say though!

"I love you!" I blurted out and then before I knew it I was saying it over and over again, getting a stronger rush of love gushing through me each time. Telling him how I felt made me feel so blissfully happy that I hadn't noticed that he hadn't said anything back. He was silent. Then his body started to tremble, so slightly at first that I wasn't sure if it was him or my freezing hands. I only knew for sure when I felt his chocked sobs rocking against me that he was crying.

"You haven't said that since..." he paused for a moment, overcome by emotion. Burying his face into my hair, his words were muffled and his tears dampened my locks but I heard him clearly, I felt what he was saying resonating within me.

"I'm so sorry, my beautiful, beautiful Emiko. I should never have left you. Why did you agree to come to Konoha? You can use this as a second chance, start over again with a new life without me that I haven't ruined. You can't change me, Emi. I didn't listen to you then and I still don't now." I melded my body into his, like if I got so close I could absorb his pain. Through his clothing he was so cold against my face. I hugged him tightly.

"You didn't ruin my life! And I don't want you to change, I just want to be with you!" I protested nuzzling into him. He brought my face up towards his, my heart broke at the sight of his hopless eyes and tear stained cheeks, he looked so vulnerable.

"Do you mean that? Really mean it?" A single tear rolled down my cheek, he sought it out with his thumb and wiped it away. He found it hard to believe that anyone could really love him or that he deserved to be happy. His brother had sacrificed so much just for him and he had never been given a second chance. He had died without knowing true happiness, why did Sasuke deserve love and forgiveness?

"Of course I do. I think what happened, happened for a reason. In the time I've been alone out here I thought about it, we both made mistakes in the past but we've been given a second chance." Sasuke pushed his cold lips against mine, I could taste his salty tears. We kissed tenderly, conveying our feelings to each other they way we always had- physically. He knew I was right.

"I'm going to listen to you from now on, I promise." The sounds of the night weren't frightening now that I wasn't alone anymore, the tweets and chirps of observant animals in the trees above were serenading us. The wind felt warmer, the moonlit sky a little brighter.

"So…" I began mischievously, "If I tell you that I want sex?"

"I'd have to give it to you right away." he laughed. I could see our son in his carefree smiles, it only made him more amazing.

"Okay. Then, Sasuke, let's go home. I miss Yoichi." Proudly, I gave my first authorised command of our relationship and astonishingly he actually listened!


	28. Chapter 28

The warm glow from Grandma's house beckoned us home, hand in hand. Sasuke's grip wasn't as tight or commanding as it usually was, even the air around him had a sense of serenity. His face didn't harbour his normal scowl anymore but a carefree smile. He opened the front door and stepped aside.

"What?" I puzzled aloud, wondering what the hell he was waiting for.

"Ladies first." He spoke softly, gesturing that I enter before him. My eyes flitted between my husband and the door. He hadn't done that before! Was it possible that Uchiha Sasuke was becoming a gentleman? Thundering footsteps descended from the top floor and across the wooden flooring towards the front door.

"And where have you two been?!" The tiny figure came running all the way down the stairs just to greet us with a stern frown and an unbelievably parental sounding question. For a five year old Yoichi sure was fearsome.

"Uh..umm.." I stuttered nervously under his sharp glare and vicious pout. It was hard not to laugh, he looked just as deathly serious as his dad! Just a mini version, of course. As funny as it was, I had no idea how to get out of it, Sasuke on the other hand did. By simply opening his arms to the child Yoichi's tantrum fizzled away into squeaky giggles, he was cuddling his dad in an instant grinning from ear to ear.

"Your mother got lost in the woods." Sasuke sighed, revealing my embarrassing secret to the only person I ever wanted to look up to me.

Without a second thought I blurted out, "I fought bears and wolves! I'm lucky to be alive!" Sasuke's patronising grin was a small price to pay for the sparkling admiration in Yoichi's eyes.

"No way! Wow! Then Dad came to rescue you?"

"Actually, I fought my way towards a fire-"

"Isn't that where the eight legged monster was waiting for you?" Sasuke added…unhelpfully.

"Yes." I blushed, remembering my shameful reaction to something so small.

Yoichi sprung free from his Dad's embrace and bounded back up the stairs shouting back to us excitedly, "I need to tell Grandma!" We both watched him disappear back up to the top floor in awe of what we had created.

After a moment Sasuke spoke into the blissful silence.

"That's some adventure that you fit into thirty minutes." My cheeks burned in embarrassment, I could have sworn it was so much longer!

"Yes, well…how did you find me anyway?" I slowly guided him through to the kitchen, where I made us both a glass of water. He barely took a sip of his, he seemed more interested in watching me drink mine. Intensely, his eyes followed the trail of droplets that were riveting sensually from my biteable chin, down my suckable neck and into my mud stained clevage.

Moving in closer, "Who do you think made that fire?" he said, his voice husky with arousal. Of course it was him, I thought to myself, backing up as Sasuke stepped into me until my ass hit the kitchen counter. He was staring into my eyes, that lusty gaze of his was swallowing me up. His hands glided so gently along my curves that it tickled me into a strange little giggle. Stretching up against my crotch and stomach I could feel he was hard already. It always amazed me that all he had to do was look at me to get an erection, it confirmed everything that he had said to me, how much I meant to him. He wasn't the only one who over excited easily though. Between my legs, my dampness harboured a deep ache. Feeling the heat from my pussy caressing his manhood even through our clothes drove him to grind his rock hard cock against me.

"Mmmm…" I heard myself groan, letting my head fall back. He couldn't resist thrusting his hot tongue into the small gap my mouth created with a moan.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." he growled, groaning into my mouth. His tongue wrestled with mine and his hand grabbed my breats violently, squeezing and pinching my erect nipples. God, I couldn't wait for him to live up to his promise.

"Mum! Dad!" Yoichi shouted from upstairs. We both groaned for a different reason this time.

"To he continued." My husband swore with a fiery kiss.

Sasuke pulled the duvet over us and Yoichi released a contented little sigh. He had nestled against my left side for a change, leaving me no gap between me and Sasuke on my right anymore. It felt nice to fall asleep in my husband's arms again, even if it wasn't after sex.

I slipped silently out bed, leaving father and son snoring loudly together, both flat on their back frowning at whatever dream they were having. Padding softly downstairs it was hard not to skip. We were heading to Konoha today! Our family was finally going to have the fresh start it deserved, me, Sasuke, Yoichi and Grandma were going to be happy!

The smell of fresh coffee filled the whole house with the perfect scent of a good morning. I placed three mugs on the side for the adults and a small glass of juice for Yoichi. Looking around me I felt so blessed. I had a home and a family, sometimes it felt like a dream.

"Good morning." Sasuke purred, appearing behind me. Kissing my neck hungrily, it was pretty obvious that he wanted more than just coffee for breakfast.

"Yoichi still sleeping?"

"Yes." He replied, spinning me around so that he could relish my puffy lips. "And your Grandmother is asleep in her chair in the lounge but I can be quiet if you can." I noticed that he had already pulled the kitchen doors behind him. Sly, I smiled.

"Hang on," I gasped, breathless from our long passionate kiss. "Let me just go and put her coffee on the table, she likes it as soon as she wakes up and I've got a feeling we're gonna wake her up."

Tip toe. Tip toe… Creeping across the carpet like a proper ninja I set her mug down on the coffee table, a slight disapproving frown gracing my face at the sight of yet another empty wine bottle. The kindly faced old woman didn't stir when I pulled the worn blue blanket she always used up to her chin, she was so frail it looked like a chill could break her. She looked so peaceful. Turning back to the kitchen I suddenly froze. Something was wrong. She was the loudest, fidgetiest sleeper I had ever been woken by, it wasn't normal for her to be sleeping so soundly. Now I knew what I was looking for, the signs seemed obvious. There was no movement from her at all, not even the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Placing my hand to her cheek, she was stone cold.

"Oh, shit…" I gaped in disbelief. It had only been a few hours ago that we had said goodnight, how could she have left us so suddenly?

"What's wrong?" Sasuke whispered running into the room with footsteps as light as air.

"She's dead." I said, the words sounding strange, like they belonged to someone else. Just to confirm, Sasuke placed two fingers to her neck. No pulse. Nothing.

Sasuke wasn't quite sure how to console me, sensitivity wasn't his best quality.

"Sorry." he muttered. I nodded, just trying to get my head around what I had just discovered. Leaning into the arm he had thrown around me, his half hug was a real comfort. And his words, he apologised for my loss like a real sweetheart. Was it sweet? It wasn't like he even liked the woman. My mind flickered back into the kitchen, he had told me where Grandma was, so he must have seen her, right? The most awful thought popped into my mind. I tried to suppress it but the accusation must have shown on my face because somehow he picked up on it.

"You don't really think I killed her, do you?" My grief stricken mind did, my heart didn't. She meant nothing to him. On the long journey to Konoha she would've slowed us down, for a man like him that could be reason enough to get rid of her.

There was only one way to know the truth.

"Did you?" It wasn't his response that would give him away, it would be the guilt in his eyes if he was lying.

"No." He replied. I caught a glimpse of something in his eyes, it wasn't guilt though, it was sorrow. No matter how much he had complained about her he really did feel something for the woman that raised our son.

 **So what do you guys think they will do next and how they'll break the news to Yoichi?**


	29. Chapter 29

What we did was wrong, so wrong. Hiding Grandma's body would haunt me forever. We knew it was the worst thing to do but at the time it seemed like the best thing for Yoichi. Was it better to

He was so happy about moving to Konoha, chatting away about the new life we were going to have that he didn't even notice that she wasn't there. I was a bundle of nerves, my eyes constantly darting between the breakfast table and the cupboard under the stairs where Grandma was. Sasuke was as cool as a soda on a hot summer's day. Chilled and calm, he didn't seem phased but I knew that he was deep down.

"I had a weird dream last night. Grandma was standing next to the bed smiling, so I asked her why she was so happy." Yoichi paused to force another pancake into his mouth, finding that four large pieces was his limit.

"What did she say?" I gasped, my throat tight. He looked up at the ceiling puzzled, his short term memory was terrible.

"That she was with Grandpa." He eventually declared through sticky syrup covered lips. Sasuke and I looked at each other, was this too much of a coincidence to be untrue? My resolve started to weaken, lying to my son's face was alot harder than Sasuke made it look. We had decided to tell him that she had changed her mind about coming with us and then Sasuke would bury her in the garden, without Yoichi seeing, where her husband was buried but it seemed almost cruel to deceive him now. Perhaps the truth was kinder after all, he was a tough kid.

"She is with Grandpa, Yoichi." I admitted sadly. To our surprise he just nodded and said, "I know." before running off to finish packing. They were so close he must have just known that she was gone.

Sasuke took care of the burial and afterwards me and Yoichi came to pay our respects. Yoichi spoke about some of the things I had never heard about before like learning to walk just to be able to fetch her a glass of water after a heavy drinking session and the time she had forgiven him for punching another kid in the face for laughing that he didn't have a mother. Not one tear was shed, not because we weren't sad that she'd passed but because we believed she was finally at peace, she had always been a tortured soul.

We departed soon after, saying no goodbyes and travelling light. The journey took around three weeks but it wasn't a struggle at all, in fact it was one of the happiest times of my life. With only the three of us, no comforts, no distractions, we bonded beautifully.

We stayed up late talking, played games whilst we travelled during the day and me and Sasuke took it in turns to give him piggy backs when Yoichi's little legs were tired. Sasuke was so relaxed, I don't recall him frowning even once.

By the time we reached the gates of Konoha our little family felt like it had achieved a perfect rhythm. We were a family that wouldn't be broken, not even a new home could topple us.

The sun was sinking into the pinky hues of the sky, the gentle push of the wind against our backs ushering us inside. The hokage himself came to greet us at the gates. After a moment of awkwardness Sasuke offered his hand for a manly shake but the leader of the village jumped him with a brotherly cuddle instead. Sasuke punched him lightly in the shoulder when he finally let go but there was the hint of a contented little smile on my husband's face.

"Welcome home!" Naruto cheered. He bumped fists with Yoichi and attempted to throw his arms around me.

"No." Sasuke bluntly stated. "Hokage or not, that's my wife." A woman who had been hovering in the background flushed brighter than a beacon and she shuffled a little closer. "Besides you have your own wife now, right?" Sasuke added, nodding to her, naruto's dark haired wife.

"I'm Hinata…don't worry, he hugs everybody." She squeaked at me with an anxious little grin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emiko and this is our son Yoichi." I smiled back confidently. On the inside I was more nervous than I can ever remember being before, I was entering the life Sasuke had before he met me. It was surreal. The village looked beautiful, clean tree lined streets, tall majestic buildings and enormous cliffs engraved with the faces of the current, and past leaders. I felt out of place, I was a long way away from the tiny rural village I had grown up in.

Naruto and Sasuke's bond surprised me, Sasuke was openly friendly with him, something I hadn't witnessed other than with me and Yoichi. They chatted away as we headed towards our house, Sasuke held my hand and I held Yoichi's. Construction of the former Uchiha estate was the main topic of discussion, something that Sasuke was clearly very excited about. So far it was just the one house for us but unlike years before it was more connected to the rest of the village, the would be no segregation anymore.

"Anyway, I'm really glad you found her. You were in a really bad way." Hinata was telling me all about daily life in konoha but my ears were tuned into the conversation of our husbands, especially what naruto had just said. Sasuke glanced at me and a warm smile settled onto his perfect face.

"Me too. I wouldn't have come back if I hadn't." Despite his positive smile, Sasuke's words were grim. He often told me that he couldn't live without me, turns out it was true.

We walked on in contented silence for a pleasant few minutes until we arrived at our enormous two story home, then the quiet was shattered with excited yelps. I'd like to say that they all came from Yoichi but I think I was making more noise than he was. Forgetting our manners we both bombarded inside. I shot straight into the kitchen, Yoichi dashed upstairs to find his very own bedroom. The kitchen was perfect for us, the layout was very traditional, a low table where we could kneel around for meals ontop of plush tatami flooring, the stove was the only modern appliance but it was brand new and in perfect working order. The shoji opened up onto a tranquil garden, clearly designed with Buddhism in mind. I stepped outside to take a huge, deep breath of the new air I would be breathing for the rest of my life. I could hear Naruto talking but his voice was deliberately quieter.

"Sakura-chan couldn't face it yet. She still can't believe that your married…or that we never managed to find you before…Itachi." Sasuke snorted in response. I glared at the flowers in my new garden, Sakura was definitely a girl's name. Who was this person?


	30. Chapter 30

n the spirit of being a good neighbour, I decided to introduce myself to the house closest to ours. From our bedroom window I could see an elderly woman tending to her front garden and thought it to be the perfect chance. Sasuke and Yoichi were as good as dead to the world, the journey had really taken it out of our little one and our night of passion had clearly taken it out on my snoring husband. For some reason I couldn't sleep, it was barely dawn!

Power walking as inconspicuously as possible, I cleared the hundred metres to our neighbour's small home. The little one story property reminded me of the quaint little homes in Udon village. It wasn't run down like they were back in the village but the overgrown garden the elderly owner was fighting suggested that it needed a little attention.

"Good morning." I spoke quietly as not to startle her.

Glancing back at me over her shoulder she replied with a blunt, "Just moved into the Uchiha place?" I was used to old people being rude but her tone wasn't quite that harsh it was more reserved, wary, perhaps she knew what the Uchiha name meant.

"Yes, that's right. My husband and son aren't awake yet but I thought that I would come and introduce myself." She turned slowly around to face me. I waited for the kindly old cookie baker smile to appear thanks to my politeness but she looked sterner than Sasuke!

"Usually I'm not awake at this time. I need my rest, young lady." Why did she sound like she was telling me off? With one thin, boney, wrinkled finger she pointed to my open bedroom window.

"Oh!' I gasped in realisation, embarrassed.

"Yes. If I wanted to be kept awake all night by loud fornicating I would set up home next to a fox's den." I don't think I could have been more ashamed. My face was burning so hot she could have fried an egg for her breakfast on my forehead.

My mouth hung open but nothing came out. An appropriate apology didn't seem to fit into any sentence I could think of.

"Oi, Emi." Thank God! Sasuke had woken up and come to fetch me.

"Yoichi's hungry, come and do something about it." My pleased smile faded, his chauvinistic words weren't going to gain us any favour in an equal community.

Spotting my disappointment, he paused to mentally rescan his own sentence to find out where he'd gone wrong.

"Oh, please?" He added, hopefully, remembering his promise to me. I couldn't help but grin, that's what made him so cute, the fact that he didn't even realise what he was doing wrong but was willing to back down for it.

"How you've grown!" The old woman shrieked in a totally different tone at Sasuke. There was no recognition in his eyes but he bowed curtly to his elder regardless.

"Exuse us." He turned back to the house, beckoning me to follow. Maybe he did remember her but was choosing not to, after all Konoha held alot of bad memories for him as well as good.

Keeping my eyes glued to the floor, I managed to squeak out, "Sorry for bothering you." Before following Sasuke home.

The gloopy mixture dripped slowly down from the spoon, closely examined by Yoichi as it plopped and slopped back into the bowl. Clearly he wasn't a fan of porridge, I wasn't either but it was the only edible thing that had been in the cupboard. At least he was polite enough not to tell me to stick it like I probably would have done to my parents. To set a good example, I gulped a lumpy mouthful down and forced a smile of pure enjoyment.

"Thank you." Sasuke dropped his spoon into his empty bowl and sat back on his heels stretching off an ache in his back. Yoichi stared in disbelief at his father's bowl, wondering how on earth he had swallowed the revolting stuff down.

In reply to his son's quizzical look, Sasuke said, "The secret to a good shinobi is in that bowl." My heart sank, I was expecting him to encourage him to eat not feed him some unbelievable rubbish.

"Really?" Yoichi squealed, gobbling up his breakfast in the speed of light. Sasuke knew how to raise a child better than I did! The little boy was so proud of his accomplishment that he presented it in turn to us both, squealing 'look!', 'look!'. Later when I asked Sasuke about it he told me, "That's what Itachi used to tell me. Worked every time." With a fond reminiscent smile.

Yoichi's smile beamed brighter than the shimmering rays of the radiant sunshine beating down on his rosey cheeks. On his father's shoulders, he saw the academy long before we did. He was so excited that Sasuke had to scold him for fidgeting so much and when we reached the entrance he leapt down like a proper ninja and dashed inside grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked turning to me with a sympathetic caress on my cheek. Startled, I felt a tear run down my face and dampen his soft fingers. What was I crying for? I hadn't even realised that I was sad. Thinking about it, all I could feel was pride and joy.

"Tears of happiness." I smiled.

Inside Yoichi had made himself right at home in the academy student classroom. He answered every question before anyone else had a chance to even raise their hand and had the kids swarming around him- especially the girls! He didn't notice that we were there watching him and he was having such a great time he didn't even notice when we left.

"I didn't have a chance to tell you earlier but last night was amazing." Sasuke said as soon as we were out of ear shot of any nosey children. He threw his arm around my shoulders and held me close as we walked. We loved our son but it was really nice to have time alone.

"It really was." I swooned. "Fancy making this afternoon amazing too?" Hundreds of possibilities flashed through his mind, there was so many things he wanted to do to me and so little time. His cock twitched in the confines of his trousers just at the thought. Slowly his eyebrows rose. He had something really good in mind. Scanning my body, he quickly memorised the spots where he could leave a nice big mark that wouldn't be seen by anyone else and whisked me home.

In a whirlwind of clothing and naked limbs we crashed into our bedroom and hit the bed with a bang. It wasn't clear who was on top or under, we were rolling around the bed too quickly to distinguish who was who. Lips ghosted over flesh, loving caresses morphed into eager groping, kisses became desperate bites of love starvation. The temperature in the room was tropical, if the window hadn't been ajar fires would have sparked around the live wires that were our bodies. Whilst Sasuke was pushing me to orgasm just by sucking on my neck my eyes focused over his muscle rippled back to the window. That mean old woman would surely hear us again and it wasn't like with Sasuke I could even try to be quiet. I had to close it before he made me scream.

"Back on me." Sasuke growled, using his scarily strong hand to adjust my face so that my line of sight was solely focused on him. Who cares if she heard, I'd buy her an apology cake!

My legs hooked around his hips, pulling him against me. His huge bulbous cock head was already nudging my creamy slit urgently and the pained look on his face told me that he needed release now.

"Give it to me, husband." I loved to tease him in the only time he was so vulnerable.

"Gladly, wife." he sneered, entering me with full force. From the pit of my stomach a loud passionate moan vibrated off the walls, again and again as he hit just the right spot over and over.

His pace quickened, I locked my feet together around his waist. "God, Sasuke!" I screeched, clutching handfuls of bed sheets. I was reaching my limit and he knew it, so the best was yet to come. He always liked to push me above the point of explosion, almost to where my legs blew clear off my body.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I chanted in tune to his pounding motions. He was so deep the penetration bordered on pain. It was that ever present sting that made it so perfect though. He was amazing, we were so amazing together.

"So fucking hot." Sasuke grunted between pants. Then his body started to shudder and I was filled with such an amazing heat between my legs. All it took was one smooth circling of my engorged clit to make me follow suit. My orgasm seemed never ending and like always my euphoric high took a long time to fade.

"Mmmmm." I hummed, wrapping my arms around my husband who was collapsed between my breasts. Every inch of my body was throbbing, especially from my pussy to my toes.

"You're amazing." he said sleepily, resting his hand against the hot dampness still radiating for him between my legs. Clenching my thighs together, I trapped his hand in place. His naughty fingers wriggled into my folds.

"And really, really naughty." He added.


End file.
